Diario de Itachi Uchiha
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Itachi Uchiha era sólo un niño cuando entró a formar parte de los ANBU, el niño prodigio que no pidió a nadie más que a Minato Namikaze, el propio cuarto Hokage como su maestro y es que lo idolatraba, quería ser como él y esto le llevó a la grave confusión de enamorarse del Hokage. RESUMEN COMPLETO EN PRIMER CAPITULO
1. Nacimiento

Resumen: Itachi Uchiha era sólo un niño cuando entró a formar parte de los ANBU, el niño prodigio que no pidió a nadie más que a Minato Namikaze, el propio cuarto Hokage como su maestro y es que lo idolatraba, quería ser como él y esto le llevó a la grave confusión de enamorarse del Hokage. Tras la muerte de la mujer de Minato y la aparición del zorro de nueve colas, Minato decide sacrificarse a sí mismo para salvar a su hijo Naruto, a quien le deja al cuidado de Itachi Uchiha. Itachi enamorado del Hokage, le promete protegerle siempre pero cuando los años pasan... esa protección se acabará convirtiendo en el amor más grande que jamás haya sentido y es que Itachi... se enamoró del hijo del Hokage.

¿Cómo afrontará el genio Uchiha Itachi haberse enamorado del padre y del hijo? _Prólogo:_

¡_No quiero moverme_! Sólo espero a que se desfogue conmigo. Él cree que le he traicionado, sus ojos ven frente a él a un traidor de Konoha y, en cierta forma, lo soy… quizá no de la forma en que todos esperan. Piensan de mí lo peor, que soy un asesino a sangre fría, que no me importa nada ni nadie pero soy humano… demasiado humano. ¡Tú me enseñaste a ser humano y ahora te traiciono, Minato!

Fuiste un gran maestro, de ti lo aprendí todo, contigo viví mi más intenso amor, contigo viví la más desesperada de las tristezas, a ti te hice la mayor de las promesas y hoy me encuentro aquí por ti… esperando el golpe de tu hijo que dará mi muerte, esperando que él acabe con mi vana existencia porque soy un traidor.

Él dice que asesiné a mi clan, que traicioné a Konoha. ¡No puedo rebatírselo! Es cierto que lo hice… pero lo hice por él, lo hice por ti. Salvar a tu hijo siempre fue mi prioridad, ayudarle, protegerle, cuidarle. Me pediste y suplicaste que le protegiera siempre, que cuidase de Konoha y lo hice. No puedo arrepentirme porque no siento culpa, hice lo que tuve que hacer para mantener mi promesa contigo.

Mi única culpa… fue haberme enamorado de la persona que va a matarme. Quizá lo merezco… ¡_Me enamoré del padre, ahora del hijo_! ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? ¿Qué clase de persona? Puede que lo mejor sea que desaparezca finalmente y por eso mismo, no voy a moverme.

Oigo el Rasengan cargándose en la mano de tu hijo y sonrío mientras permanezco con los ojos cerrados. He visto cientos de veces ese ataque, tú lo diseñaste, tú lo creaste y lo mejoraste, tu hijo… lo ha perfeccionado por ti… porque supo por Jiraiya que tú jamás pudiste acabarlo del todo por tu muerte precipitada.

Abro los ojos aunque ya apenas puedo ver, estoy medio ciego por mi sharingan, sin embargo, miro las nubes, simples borrones que surcan el cielo sobre mi cabeza y sonrió una vez más. _¡Allí te encontraré! ¿Me perdonarías?_ Y luego pienso… ¡_No_! No nos encontraremos, porque tú fuiste un ángel que salvó gente, yo fui un demonio que la mató para proteger tu sueño y tus ilusiones, el cielo no es para mí, ni siquiera en mi muerte volveré a estar contigo. ¡_Dos amores y ninguno pude disfrutar_! A los dos os pierdo. Qué irónica es la vida, todo me lo da y todo me lo quita.

Una brisa mueve mi cabello y sé que es tu hijo acercándose a mí. El viento que tú dominabas le protege ahora, le rodea y es atraído por su rasengan. Él será el nuevo viento de Konoha, el que los proteja, él será ese chico que deseaste que fuera, será el chico que soñaste conocer y criar, él será como tú, tiene tu corazón y tu carácter. A ti te vi en él, quizá por eso me enamoré una vez más aunque fuera la persona inadecuada.

Su mano va a tocar mi pecho y finalmente… lo hace, pero no siento dolor, tan sólo su palma en mi pecho, empujándolo con fuerza y le miro. Una mancha rubia, eso es lo que veo, una mancha rubia que gimotea frente a mí con la cabeza agachada, con su mano en mi pecho y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué has desactivado el Rasengan? – pregunto en un susurro.

\- Porque no puedo matarte – me dice entre lágrimas, cogiendo mi muñeca y atrayéndome hacia él hasta unir sus labios con los míos.

Me ha impresionado y no entiendo el motivo… él siempre fue impulsivo. Quizá eso lo sacó de Kushina, porque tú eras valiente pero cauteloso, ingenuo para el amor pero inteligente para el campo de batalla, tú eras el Hokage perfecto y, sin embargo… ese corazón bondadoso… ese… es de los dos. Sé que vuestro hijo llegará a Hokage algún día, será como tú y si él me dejase… yo siempre le protegería, haría lo que no pude hacer contigo. ¡_Salvarte_!

_"Perdóname, Minato… por enamorarme una vez más, por enamorarme de tu hijo."_

Tu rostro aparece en mi mente y te veo sonreír. ¿Por qué sonríes? Y entonces caigo en algo… tú nunca te enfadaste, jamás me culpaste de nada, tú jamás pusiste expectativas sobre mí, tan sólo me animabas y ahora… sintiendo el beso de Naruto del que me esforzaba por no disfrutar, apareces tú con esa sonrisa, como si me dieras tu visto bueno.

Muevo suavemente y por primera vez mis labios, dejando que las manos de Naruto sigan en mi cabeza, acercándome a él, sin embargo, yo soy el primero en deslizar mi lengua por sus labios, suplicándole que me dejase entrar en su boca, que me dejase saborearle, suplicándole que se llevase mi dolor, porque sólo él podrá hacerlo ahora. Él abre sus labios lentamente, sin detener el ritmo del beso y, finalmente, empiezo a disfrutar de nuestro momento.

Son los segundos más intensos de mi vida, unos segundos que me hacen recordarte, Minato, unos segundos donde también empiezas a desaparecer lentamente para dejarme ver a tu hijo y sentirle. Cuando él se separa, deja en mí de nuevo un profundo vacío y lo entiendo… una vez tú me robaste el corazón y ahora lo tiene Naruto, vosotros tenéis mi esencia, mi alma, mi mente… me tenéis atrapado.

\- Lo siento mucho – le repito a Naruto porque esta vez la disculpa es con él.

\- Prometí proteger siempre la villa… quiero ser Hokage – me dice Naruto cayendo de rodillas al suelo, llevándome consigo – y sin embargo… me he enamorado de un asesino clase S, me he enamorado de ti. No podía entender por qué tú eras el único que me cuidaba desde niño y ahora… sé todo de ti.

\- No, Naruto… no lo sabes todo – le digo, porque es cierto, jamás confesé lo que sentí por su padre, jamás lo diría, jamás me conocerían tal cual era el gran mentiroso Itachi Uchiha.

\- Pero sé lo más importante, me amas y darías tu vida por mí.

\- Mi vida es tuya, haz con ella lo que quieras – le digo, las mismas palabras que una vez te profesé a ti, Minato.

\- No… tu vida es tuya y la mía es mía pero… podemos juntarlas – dijo Naruto entrelazando sus dedos con los míos – No quiero utilizarte como quiera sino… que ambos vivamos y compartamos todo.

Aquello me saca del trance en el que estoy, porque recuerdo que tú también me dijiste las mismas palabras y entonces lo entiendo… ¡_Sois incluso más parecidos de lo que yo_ _creía_! Quizá aún vives en tu hijo, en ese demonio de su interior, quizá tú eres el que en parte le protege también. Sonrío incrédulo y a la vez feliz… sólo un sello así se te podía ocurrir a ti. Eso me hace abrazar a Naruto con fuerza contra mi pecho. Os amo a ambos, a uno lo perdí… pero cumpliré mi promesa y no volveré a perder a nadie más de los que me importan.

Si de verdad queréis conocer mi historia… seguidme a mi pasado… no tan lejos de donde estoy ahora mismo con Naruto, a sólo unos metros, en el interior de la gran Villa del Fuego, justo… en el clan Uchiha. Os contaré… "_El Diario de Itachi Uchiha_"


	2. Enamorado

h1 style="text-align: center; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-family: Algerian; mso-bidi-font-family: Algerian; color: #333399; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Capítulo 2: Enamorado/span/h1  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"El prodigio de la clase, así le llamaban a Itachi Uchiha y, sin embargo, a él no le importaba nada porque sólo necesitaba que una persona se fijase en él, una persona que en aquel entonces debía tener dieciocho años y estaba con su equipo haciendo misiones en el extranjero mientras él continuaba en la academia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Había entrenado más duro que nadie, hasta la saciedad, derramó sudor, lágrimas y sangre para que le llamasen "el genio", había despertado el sharingan a los ocho años y, sin embargo, ese chico parecía seguir estando muy lejos de él. Apenas le había visto en un par de ocasiones cuando regresaba con su equipo, con la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía, con esos ojos azules que cautivarían a cualquiera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Shisui a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Nada, pensaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"¿Otra vez en ese chico rubio? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Se ha vuelto a ir de misión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"¿Y estás triste porque tú estás aquí encerrado? Ya sabes que hasta los doce años es necesaria la academia, por muy genio que seas. ¿O es que esperabas un trato especial?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"No pero…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"¿Pero? Tienes sólo nueve años, te queda un largo camino por recorrer hasta que puedas llegar a él o mínimamente cerca de su equipo. De verdad que te tiene loco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Me salvó aquella vez y… no sé, desde entonces no he podido olvidarle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Y te volviste pacifista y vegetariano – dijo con cierta mofa Shisui – vamos, Itachi… las cosas simplemente suceden./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"No, creo que él estaba allí por algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"¿No me digas que ahora crees en el destino? Fue una casualidad, era su grupo el que estaba allí, era él quien llevaba la delantera, nada más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Pues no creo en las casualidades – sonrió Itachi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Entonces no creo que te guste saberlo pero… creo que le gusta una chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"¿Qué? – preguntó ahora prestando más atención a su amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Eso dicen los rumores, últimamente va mucho con una compañera de su equipo y por lo que dicen… siempre la está defendiendo de los que se meten con ella por su color de pelo, una Uzumaki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Mierda – dejó exclamar frustrado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Itachi no quiso hablar más del tema y se centró en la figura del profesor que entraba por la clase en aquel instante para comenzar. Una última vez miró a su mejor amigo, él también le miraba pero ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra. La voz del profesor no tardó en llegar a sus oídos, pero Itachi, cansado, se giró hacia la ventana y resopló antes de perderse en aquellas nubes oscuras que amenazaban con llover./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"No prestó atención a la clase, incluso al finalizar ésta, Shisui tuvo que captar su atención indicándole que debían marcharse. Estaba claro que la noticia de que Minato pudiera estar enamorado no le había sentado nada bien, pero poco podía hacer al respecto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Recogió sus cosas en silencio, quedándose solo en aquella aula que anteriormente estaba llena de otros ninjas. Su amigo, al ver lo pensativo y callado que estaba, prefirió adelantarse y darle un poco de espacio. Ese amor platónico que sentía por un ninja al que no conocía sería su perdición si seguía así, Shisui lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada por su amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l3 level1 lfo4; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Te espero en el clan – le comentó al verlo más callado de lo normal - ¿Entrenamos juntos esta tarde? – preguntó por curiosidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l3 level1 lfo4; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Vale – le dijo finalmente Itachi terminando de recoger los libros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Caminó por las calles, escuchando algún trueno que el cielo dejaba escapar. Era extraño, pero le gustaban las tormentas. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y alzó el rostro al cielo, dejando que las primeras gotas golpeasen sobre su cara. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, dejando que las gotas chocasen contra sus sensuales labios./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Unas pisadas se escuchaban venir corriendo pero Itachi no abrió sus ojos. Estaba pensativo y tan sólo deseaba encontrarse con una persona, una persona a la que seguramente no vería y es que estaría de misiones con su equipo. Resopló al escuchar las pisadas más de cerca y abrió los ojos justo cuando el aire movió su largo cabello moreno. Alguien pasaba a su lado a gran velocidad. Se giró para observar una cabellera rojiza, una chica que parecía desmayada en brazos de un ninja que no era de la villa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Cerró ligeramente los ojos, endureciendo la mirada y entonces… dio media vuelta y salió tras aquel ninja. Ni siquiera lo pensó, tan sólo quería ayudar a su villa, tal y como siempre había hecho, tal y como siempre soñó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Seguramente todo el mundo le habría dicho que era una locura para un niño de nueve años perseguir a un secuestrador por media aldea, a él le daba igual, sólo pensaba en una cosa, esa chica necesitaba ayuda y él era el único que estaba a esas horas en la calle, él era el único responsable ahora mismo de ayudarla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Le siguió durante largos minutos, tratando de no perderle de vista mientras pensaba un plan, hasta que observó que salían fuera de la villa. Por un instante, recapacitó sobre lo bueno o malo que sería salir de allí. Sólo una vez había estado al otro lado de aquella gran puerta de madera y no eran precisamente buenos recuerdos, sólo fue una guerra… una guerra donde conoció a Minato Namikaze./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Se adentró entre los árboles, golpeando las ramas bajo sus pies e impulsándose por las copas sin perder de vista bajo él a ese ninja que corría con la chica en busca de sus secuaces. Eso se iba a complicar y lo sabía, no sería nada fácil tener que enfrentarse a un grupo en lugar de sólo a uno. Tampoco había visto sus capacidades ni sus habilidades. Era todo un riesgo atacar, pero tras una hora de persecución y viendo que se aproximaban al límite del territorio de Konoha, no le quedó más remedio que avanzar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Se escondió entre las sombras, bajando de las ramas más altas hacia las inferiores, camuflándose entre la oscuridad de la noche y derribando a los ninjas que ahora caminaban con lentitud. De uno en uno, eso era su sistema de ataque, ir quitando a los más retrasados del grupo hasta quedarse tan sólo con el que llevaba a la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Sólo se asustó ligeramente cuando otra sombra apareció por uno de sus lados, ayudándole desde el otro extremo a eliminar enemigos. ¡em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Quizá alguien de Konoha/em! Sonrió al no sentirse solo y continuó con su misión, ayudando a ese otro ninja que le imitaba y que aprovechó la distracción de Itachi para cortar la cuerda de la joven y cogerla en brazos subiendo con rapidez a las copas de los árboles, alejándola de esos tipos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Itachi se apresuró a subir también una vez vio a los enemigos derribados, intentando alcanzar a esa silueta que reconoció enseguida en cuanto saltó de un árbol al otro y la luna le iluminó su rubio cabello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo3; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Itachi algo sonrojado al ver cómo cargaba a la chica en brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo3; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Es mi compañera de equipo, creí que algo iba mal y quise asegurarme – sonrió Minato – muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo3; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Creí que era el único que vio el secuestro y quise ayudarla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo3; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Has sido muy valiente, Itachi – sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo3; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"¿Sabes mi nombre? – preguntó extrañado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo3; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Claro, eres el genio Uchiha. Todos hablan de ti. Por una vez… veo que los rumores son ciertos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"No sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse con aquellas palabras. Se alegraba de que el gran Minato Namikaze supiera su nombre, se entristecía porque no recordaba cuando le salvó la vida en aquella guerra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo7; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"¿Minato? – escucharon los dos la suave y débil voz de aquella chica pelirroja, lo que hizo que Minato se detuviera en seco en una de las ramas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo7; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Ey… estoy aquí, ¿vale? Estás a salvo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo7; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Gracias – sonrió ella, haciendo que el rubio sonriera y acariciase su cabello para apartar algunos mechones de su rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo7; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"No me gustan esas nubes – dijo Itachi mirando el cielo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo7; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Se acerca tormenta y Konoha está lejos, deberíamos resguardarnos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo7; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Estamos en mitad del bosque, no hay ningún lugar donde ponernos a cubierto – exclamó Itachi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo7; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Conozco una cabaña, no está lejos de aquí pero hay que moverse ya o nos pillará la tormenta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo7; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Vale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Mientras corrían entre las ramas hacia la cabaña, empapándose con el agua que ya les había alcanzado, Itachi sentía un punzante dolor en su pecho y sabía muy bien por qué lo sentía… era esa chica que dormía en los brazos del rubio. Él nunca sentiría algo así, ya le habían dicho que Minato estaba enamorado de una chica de su grupo y no podía negar que la joven era hermosa, él jamás podría competir contra alguien como ella. Una parte de él habría deseado ser esa chica, sentir los brazos de Minato una vez, sentir su abrazo, ser salvado una vez más por él sabiendo que había ido sólo por él. Su rescate sólo había sido una coincidencia, coincidencia de que él y su grupo pasase por allí. Kushina tenía suerte, él había ido a por ella, estaba preocupado sólo por ella. ¡em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Eso era bonito/em!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l4 level1 lfo5; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Ahí está la cabaña – dijo Minato acelerando el paso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Itachi le siguió hacia la cabaña pese a que la puerta estaba fuertemente atrancada. El viento empezaba a mover las ramas de los árboles con fuerza, parecía que un huracán se acercaba y debían resguardarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l4 level1 lfo5; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Toma, aguántala un momento – dijo Minato entregándole el cuerpo de Kushina a un sorprendido Itachi que la cogió al instante, pese a que pesaba para él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l4 level1 lfo5; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"NO – gritó Itachi al ver cómo Minato preparaba el puño y rompía el cristal de la ventana para poder abrir la puerta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Sangre, eso fue lo que vio Itachi, su mano sangrando por los cristales pero cómo abría la puerta para ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Vamos, entra. La tormenta se pondrá peor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Itachi dejó a Kushina en la habitación del fondo, acostada sobre una polvorienta cama mientras Minato buscaba algo en la cocina. Supo lo que era cuando entrecerró la puerta para evitar que le entrasen ruidos a la joven que dormía, pero observando cómo empapaba un trapo de cocina lleno de polvo sobre la mano que sangraba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Déjame ver eso – dijo Itachi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"No es nada. Se pasará pronto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"No con ese trapo lleno de polvo. Vamos… déjame revisarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Minato se sentó en uno de los sofás seguido por un Itachi que apartó aquel trapo para poder ver las heridas. Con cuidado y con uno de sus kunais, empezó a quitar algunos fragmentos de cristales que se habían incrustado en su piel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Podrías haber cogido una piedra o algo – susurró Itachi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"No había ninguna cerca – sonrió Minato – y tenía algo de prisa con la tormenta. Nos estábamos empapando. Aún tengo que encender el fuego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Yo lo haré – susurró Itachi – se me dan bien las técnicas de fuego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti. Debería avanzar quizá y decirles que estás bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Estás loco si piensas salir con esa tormenta. Les explicaré mañana lo sucedido, puede que Shisui me cubra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"¿Shisui?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Mi mejor amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Un quejido salió de los labios de Minato al sentir cómo quitaba el último y el más incrustado de los cristales. Itachi sonrió ligeramente ante aquello antes de rasgar una de sus mangas para colocarla a modo de vendaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l5 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Lo siento, no tengo ninguna pomada cicatrizante a mano – susurró Itachi – mañana en la aldea podría llevártela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l5 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Gracias, pero tengo en casa. Creo que me apañaré mañana – sonrió Minato viendo aquella tela negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha cubriendo las heridas – Gracias, Itachi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l5 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Voy a encender el fuego antes de que nos quedemos helados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l5 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Deberías quitarte la ropa, está empapada. Si me la das, la colgaré junto al fuego que enciendas. Buscaré un par de mantas con las que abrigarnos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"¿Quitarse la ropa? Aquello le había hecho sonrojarse. Imaginarse a ese adolescente de dieciocho años sin ropa era todo un suplicio. Al ver cómo Minato regresaba con unas mantas que intentaba sacudir para quitarles el polvo acumulado, se decidió a encender el fuego, porque estaba seguro de que tras eso, Minato empezaría a desnudarse y no quería encima que cogiera frío por su culpa. Sólo tenía que encender el fuego, nada más, así que se colocó frente a la chimenea cogiendo un par de troncos de al lado y metiéndolos dentro, creando unos sellos con sus dedos para lanzar una bola de fuego./span/p 


	3. La cabaña

Capítulo 3: La cabaña.

Una y otra vez hacía ese sello, equivocándose siempre en algo, teniendo que empezar de nuevo para crear el fuego. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así, no al menos en equivocarse en sellos que estaba acostumbrado a hacer y eso era todo culpa a los nervios que tenía en ese instante. Respiró hondo tratando de relajarse y finalmente, el sello salió correctamente, creando la bola de fuego que encendió la leña que había preparado en la chimenea.

Observó lo que quedaba de leña en la canasta de al lado. No era mucho, pero esperaba que aguantase para aquella noche o acabarían pasándolo mal. Al mirar el fuego chisporroteando, consumiendo lentamente la leña, sus pensamientos volaron muy lejos. El fuego siempre le había gustado, pero no era en él en quien pensaba, sino en que estaba allí solo con Minato puesto que Kushina seguía inconsciente en la cama.

\- ¿Aún vestido? Vas a resfriarte si sigues con esa ropa mojada – comentó Minato a su espalda.

Al girarse sorprendido por escuchar aquella melodiosa voz, se dio cuenta de que Minato ya estaba en ropa interior, poniéndose una manta por encima mientras colgaba su ropa en unos kunais encima de la chimenea.

El sonrojo apareció al instante, obligándole a girar la vista para no ver aquel cuerpo medio desnudo que tanto le gustaba. Intentaba mentalizarse que ese chico jamás sería para él, tenía dieciocho años… para Minato… él debía ser sólo un crío de nueve años, un ninja de academia inútil que necesitaba aprender demasiadas cosas todavía.

\- Hay un baño ahí detrás si quieres utilizarlo – comentó Minato tendiéndole una de las mantas mientras escuchaba cómo el viento huracanado de fuera seguía soplando entre las contraventanas.

\- Vale – fue lo único que pudo exclamar Itachi tras coger la manta.

Bajo la mirada de ese rubio, se metió en el baño dudando unos segundos más si sería realmente buena idea desnudarse. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo pensaba tanto! Iba a coger un buen resfriado si seguía con esa ropa mojada. ¿Por qué le daba tanta vergüenza tener que desvestirse frente a ese chico? Quizá porque sólo era un crío, porque su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado como el de él, porque tenía miedo de que se riera pese a darse cuenta de que Minato no era de esos que simplemente se burlasen de los demás. Él era más un protector, le gustaba defender a los indefensos y lo había demostrado.

Con lentitud y con algo de timidez pese a encontrarse solo, empezó a desnudarse. Empezó por la camiseta, abriendo la cremallera de su chaqueta y quitándose la camiseta corta oscura con el emblema de los Uchiha. Estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a ese clan, todos les tenían envidia pero eso a él le daba igual, realmente sólo deseaba dos cosas, ser fuerte para proteger a los suyos y al único chico que no podría tener jamás.

Tras desvestirse completamente, se tapó con la manta dispuesto a salir, aunque durante un segundo, se detuvo frente a la puerta, dudando de nuevo sin saber cómo actuaría ese chico. Le había visto tan sólo un momento medio desnudo y no paraba de sonrojarse al pensar en ello. ¡_No podía salir así_! No quería sonrojarse por verle desnudo o por imaginárselo desnudo bajo esa manta que se había puesto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Minato – estoy preparando una sopa de miso con un poco de arroz. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí, genial – sonrió Itachi.

\- Lo siento, es lo único que he podido encontrar en los armarios.

\- No pasa nada, me encanta la sopa de miso – intentó asegurarle Itachi.

\- Quizá pueda cazar algo…

\- ¿Con esta tormenta y tu mano herida? No… mejor que no, además, no como carne – sonrió Itachi.

\- Vale, entonces terminaré en diez minutos. No tardes mucho o se enfriará.

\- Ya salgo.

Respiró hondo antes de salir, pero cuando lo hizo, aquel aroma le embriagó por completo. Era cierto que le gustaba la sopa de miso y sabía que en toda casa japonesa que se preciase, allí estaría esa sopa. Su madre era muy buena cocinera y todas las mañanas, le preparaba un cuenco de esa deliciosa comida.

Minato se encontraba todavía tapado con la manta, pero agachado frente a su pequeña bolsa donde guardaba los kunais, buscando algo, seguramente más comida o algo útil en aquella situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Voy a ver cómo está Kushina. ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a la sopa?

\- Claro – comentó Itachi.

Dormía, seguramente debido al cansancio, posiblemente por alguna técnica que hubieran empleado en ella para mantenerla calmada, pero tras comprobar su respiración y pulso, Minato sabía que ella estaría bien, tan sólo necesitaba descansar. La arropó mejor con otra de las mantas que encontró en uno de los armarios y luego se marchó de nuevo al salón donde le esperaba ese chico.

Itachi le había dado su palabra de vigilar la sopa, en cambio, no pudo evitar ir tras él, observar cómo colocaba esa manta sobre ella. ¡_Cuánto le habría gustado ser él quien recibiese sus atenciones_! Aunque por una parte, estaba casi convencido de que no sería así, quería ser fuerte, no quería depender de nadie, quería demostrarle a ese rubio que él podía valerse por sí mismo.

En cuanto Minato se dio la vuelta para marcharse, él mismo se alejó de la puerta donde estaba para ir a la cocina. Allí fingió que seguía observando la sopa, dándole alguna vuelta con la cuchara de madera que ese rubio había dejado en el interior. En cuanto se acercó, Itachi se dio cuenta del gesto de dolor en el rostro de su compañero, justo al coger los cuencos donde serviría la sopa.

\- Aún te duele la mano.

\- Sólo un poco – aseguró Minato con una sonrisa – nada que no pueda arreglar mañana en el hospital. Además… en casa también tengo crema cicatrizante y si no… seguramente Kushina acabaría dándome la suya. Todo está bien, tranquilo.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo con tu equipo? – preguntó Itachi esta vez.

\- Desde los doce años – comentó - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- No sé… es que… quieren ponerme en un equipo ya y… realmente no sé si es buena idea. Soy cuatro años más pequeño que los equipos donde quieren ponerme pero…

\- Todos dicen que eres el genio Uchiha, uno de los mejores estudiantes que han pasado por aquí, los rumores comentan que serás un gran ninja.

\- Sí pero… tengo ciertas dudas respecto a avanzar demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Temes perderte algo o que el resto de ninjas te cojan cierto odio por ello?

\- Ambas, supongo. A ningún ninja le gustaría hacer equipo con alguien como yo, no con un niño cuatro años más pequeño, que está allí porque dicen que es el mejor. ¿Cómo sentaría eso a mis futuros compañeros?

\- Imagino que nada bien – explicó Minato – no es fácil asimilar que alguien más joven que tú pueda ser mejor pero… si quieres mi opinión… puede que sea bueno para ti empezar cuanto antes con las misiones, avanzarías mucho más rápido y además… aprenderás de tus compañeros. Ellos estarán más avanzados y puede que al principio no te tomen muy en serio o te detesten pero… congeniarás, todos los grupos acaban congeniando. Te lo aseguro.

\- A ti te llaman el genio de los Namikaze.

\- Y no fue nada fácil congeniar, créeme – sonrió Minato – durante toda la academia, puede que algunas chicas se fijasen en mí, pero casi todos pensaban que era demasiado "afeminado". Recibí también burlas hasta que empecé a destacar en los estudios y en las técnicas Ninja. Inventé mis propias técnicas, intenté ser el mejor con mis compañeros y ganarme su respeto. Conté con un buen profesor al final.

Itachi le observaba poner la sopa en los cuencos y finalmente, ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea. El calor del fuego era reconfortante para ambos, todavía tapados con aquellas mantas y observando cómo la ropa se secaba frente a ellos. Los ojos de Minato fueron los primeros en fijarse en aquel tablero de Shogi.

\- Vaya… hace mucho que no juego al Shogi – susurró Minato.

\- Antes yo jugaba con un amigo, pero en mi familia no son muy dados a los juegos de mesa, siempre están entrenando.

\- ¿Te gusta jugar?

\- Sí – sonrió Itachi – es un juego muy estratégico.

\- Juega conmigo entonces.

Fue Minato quien se levantó a por el tablero, mientras tanto, Itachi buscaba entre los armarios las fichas para jugar. Tardaron un poco en encontrar todo, pero una vez listo, los dos colocaron las fichas sobre el tablero y se observaron.

\- Te dejo ser blancas – comentó Minato.

\- No necesito salir primero porque sea un niño.

\- Era por cortesía más bien.

Realmente adoraba ese juego, todo lo que fueran estrategias y pensar era algo que le encantaba a Itachi. En su clan no podía ser él mismo, no eran de las personas que ideasen planes, más bien… entrenaban, se hacían fuertes y simplemente… eran altaneros con las cosas que podían hacer. Sólo tenían suerte por tener el sharingan, por tener ese poder, las ilusiones, por poder controlar todo a su antojo, pero a él… no… a él le gustaba cuando debía pensar, anticiparse a sus enemigos, dejarles mal con sus propios trucos y en eso… reconocía que Minato era igual que él. Quizá por eso disfrutaba tanto a su lado, por eso disfrutaban ese tipo de juegos donde ambos intentaban leerse la mente, buscando tomar ventaja en un juego igualitario. Aquí no serviría su sharingan, ni sus habilidades, tan sólo su cabeza y sus estrategias.

\- Eres bueno – le comentó Minato – aunque aún te falta aprender algunas cosas – dijo acabando la partida en el último movimiento.

\- Mierda… pero he estado a punto.

\- Te precipitas – sonrió Minato – tómate tu tiempo y piensa, no te preocupes. Creo que… a veces dudas de ti.

\- No es cierto, sé muy bien de lo que soy capaz.

\- Todos saben de lo que eres capaz, pero por algún motivo, te dejas llevar demasiado por lo que ellos dicen y no por lo que tú quieres.

\- ¿Estamos hablando del Shogi o de mi vida?

\- De ambas cosas. No temas ser grande, Itachi, lo serás.

\- ¿Me animas a que vaya al equipo que me van a encomendar?

\- ¿Por qué no? Pero no te precipites en las misiones, que todos digan que eres el genio no quiere decir que seas inmortal – le sonrió – no seas como el resto de los de tu clan, sé diferente. Eres un buen estratega y serás un gran ninja, de eso estoy seguro. Lo supe desde aquel día que te salvé en el bosque.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó ahora sorprendido.

\- Claro que sí. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Un Uchiha de tres años ya combatiendo en la guerra, sabía que a los de tu clan les gustaba demostrar su supremacía pero… eso ya era pasarse.

\- Desde ese día… odio la guerra. No me gusta pelear, pero sé que la única manera de mantener con vida a mis seres queridos es siendo fuerte. Por eso entreno aunque prefiero las etapas de paz.

\- Y yo – sonrió Minato.

\- Si acepto ir a ese grupo… ¿Me cogerías como alumno?

\- Yo no soy profesor – comentó Minato.

\- Pero… sé que has echado una solicitud para serlo, toda la academia habla de ello.

\- Te cogería siempre y cuando me acepten.

\- Te van a aceptar, están como locos porque elijas un equipo Ninja.

\- Aún eres joven, Itachi, hagamos un trato… déjame coger un equipo primero para que yo tanteé mis opciones como profesor y luego cogeré a tu equipo. Hasta entonces, tendrás que trabajar duro.

\- Lo haré, te lo aseguro que lo haré – sonrió Itachi.

Desde el marco de la puerta, Kushina sonreía al ver a esos dos allí jugando al Shogi. No se le escapaba que ese chico admiraba a Minato, sin embargo, se notaba a distancia que Minato no se daba ni cuenta de los auténticos sentimientos de ese chico. A Kushina simplemente… le parecía muy tierno.


	4. Noticias

Capítulo 4: noticias.

La academia pasaba lentamente para Itachi, soñando con el día en que realmente podría estar como alumno de Minato, sin embargo, pese a la promesa que ese rubio le había hecho, sentía que algo no iría bien, era un sentimiento extraño que había crecido en su interior tras recibir la gran noticia… querían nombrar Hokage a Minato. ¡_Nadie había sido Hokage tan joven_! Pero tampoco era algo que le extrañase a Itachi. Había visto el potencial del genio Namikaze y una cosa estaba clara… ¡_Minato era el idóneo_! Porque él jamás se rendía, porque él era capaz de proteger a todo el mundo por encima de su propia seguridad, porque tenía una empatía y una amabilidad que pocos ninjas tenían. Simplemente… él era perfecto, ningún otro Hokage sería como él pero eso… le alejaba de poder ser su alumno.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó Shisui al ver a Itachi con la vista fija en la ventana de la academia.

\- Estoy bien – intentó sonreír hacia su amigo aunque éste había fijado sus ojos en ese pergamino informativo sobre el nuevo cargo de Hokage.

\- Apuntas muy alto, Itachi – sonrió Shisui – ese chico es algo fuera de lo normal.

\- Cuando yo le conocí, sólo era un chico más, ni siquiera sabía lo lejos que llegaría.

\- Aun así… creo que si alguien puede alcanzar a un genio, es otro genio – intentó animarle su amigo – eres bueno, Itachi, y estoy convencido de que harás todo lo posible para llegar hasta donde él está.

\- Hokage con tan sólo diecinueve años – sonrió Itachi – es increíble pero… estoy dispuesto a mejorar mucho más, le alcanzaré, me haré ANBU y pediré protegerle, quiero ser su mano derecha.

\- Te llevará tiempo conseguirlo.

\- Me da igual el tiempo si consigo estar a su lado. Voy a ser el mejor.

\- Te quedan dos años más de academia.

\- Este año me iré de la academia – sonrió con orgullo – será mi último año.

\- No hagas locuras, Itachi, nadie ha salido antes de los doce años.

\- Pues seré el primero. Seré tan bueno que tendrán que ascenderme. Aquí comienza mi sueño para ser su ANBU y lo haré en tiempo récord tal y como él lo ha hecho para ser Hokage.

\- Estás loco – sonrió Shisui pese a saber que Itachi hablaba en serio y que era capaz de conseguirlo.

¡_Hokage_! Eso le había propuesto el consejo y, sin embargo, pese a la gran noticia, él seguía encima de aquella rama dudando sobre si aceptar o no el puesto. Ahora estaba bien como profesor, su primer equipo estaba prácticamente listo para salir en solitario y los rumores sonaban trayendo palabras sobre una nueva guerra que él habría preferido evitar.

El ruido del viento hizo que agachase la cabeza dejando que el kunai se clavase contra el tronco en el que estaba apoyado, teniendo que cambiar su escondite y lanzando una sonrisa al ver que sus chicos empezaban a mejorar. Obito fue el primero en cortarle el paso mientras Rin hacía unos sellos desde atrás preparando el siguiente movimiento.

Tan rápido como siempre, se teleportó a una de las marcas que había hecho en otro árbol y observó a esos dos chicos mirarse incrédulos antes de ponerse a buscarle. Una sonrisa volvió a salir de sus labios instantes antes de escuchar ese ligero movimiento de hojas que le indicaba que iban a atacarle de nuevo. Le dio tiempo a sacar uno de sus kunais de tres puntas y bloquear la katana de Kakashi, su aprendiz con más talento hasta el momento.

Un par de movimientos, y Kakashi estaba atado a uno de los árboles pese a que parecía que podía haber ganado. Minato observó cómo sus tres alumnos se reunían justo cuando Kakashi conseguía desatarse. Pensó en volver a la carga aunque sus compañeros le indicaron que lo dejase ya, pero Minato, al ver cómo activaba esa nueva técnica que chirriaba como una bandada de pájaros, se puso serio, observando su mano y permaneciendo quieto frente a él hasta que éste se lanzó a la carrera.

El polvo y la arena se elevó impidiendo a sus dos compañeros observar lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando todo se despejó, observaron con cierta sonrisa cómo Minato había detenido su mano y Kakashi perdía el Chidori lentamente.

\- Eres rápido, Kakashi, y vas a ser muy bueno, pero eres impulsivo y cuando utilizas esta habilidad, pierdes de vista el objetivo. Demasiado rápida para el ojo humano – le sonrió – aunque has mejorado mucho, has conseguido darme un golpe.

Todos observaron los dedos de Minato tocando un pequeño corte en su manga. Ni siquiera sangraba, no habían llegado a darle en la carne, pero sí a cortar su camiseta. Obito pareció entristecerse ligeramente al ver que Kakashi era capaz de hacer un corte superficial en la camiseta de su maestro mientras él… no había logrado algo así jamás. Para Minato, no pasó desapercibida esa mirada, sin embargo, una cesta de picnic le golpeó la cabeza al jovencito evitando que se quejase. Al girarse, observó a Kushina tras él.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? – sonrió – veo que habéis mejorado. Os he traído el almuerzo.

\- Muchas gracias, Kushina, me muero de hambre – sonrió Minato acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Es mi especialidad – sonrió la mujer, observando entonces cómo Rin cogía con rapidez la cesta y le halagaba por lo bien que cocinaba.

\- Me encanta tu cocina, un día tendré que pedirte las recetas.

\- Seguro que serás una gran mujer algún día, por ahora, céntrate en tu entrenamiento – sonreía y animaba Kushina a la joven.

La guerra era algo que le preocupaba a Minato, no lo negaba y sabía que al otro lado de los muros, el conflicto se intensificaría cada vez más, pero esos pequeños momentos con sus alumnos era lo único que le hacía sonreír. Tan sólo podía prepararles lo mejor posible para los acontecimientos venideros y tratar de protegerles lo mejor posible.

En casa, Kushina cosía la manga rota de su futuro esposo. Tan sólo quedaban unos días para su matrimonio y, pese a que ambos estaban muy felices por el acontecimiento, Kushina también veía en la mirada de Minato esa cierta incertidumbre, motivada por sus alumnos, el entrenamiento y la guerra.

\- Esto ya está – sonrió Kushina devolviéndole la camiseta azul que siempre llevaba.

\- Muchas gracias – sonrió Minato.

\- Te preocupan, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kushina – Kakashi está mejorando mucho.

\- Para su edad es un privilegio tenerle, será un gran ninja, mejora a pasos agigantados.

\- También Rin.

\- Sí, también Rin…

\- Pero Obito… - susurró Kushina algo preocupada y cabizbaja – él parece como si no quisiera entrenar, como si con tener el sharingan fuera suficiente.

\- Es cosa de su clan – comentó Minato – y no sé cómo motivarle. Quizá los Uchiha me vienen un poco grandes. Sin embargo… sé que es tu favorito – sonrió Minato.

\- Quizá por la exigencia de su clan – sonrió Kushina – por lo frío que parece a veces, porque se esfuerza por intentar ser el mejor tal y como quiere su clan.

\- Los Uchiha son como un mundo aparte, uno que no entiendo.

\- ¿Cómo el genio Uchiha? – preguntó Kushina.

\- Él… quiere que yo sea su profesor y se lo prometí después del primer equipo pero… no sé si estoy preparado para entrenar a un genio y menos un Uchiha. Mira Obito… es como si no avanzase en mis manos. Me da miedo… que Itachi tampoco avanzase a mi lado.

\- Es cierto que Obito es mi favorito de tus estudiantes – sonrió Kushina – y que es complicado llevar a un Uchiha cuando vienes de un clan sin ninguna habilidad genética pero… lo estás haciendo muy bien y… he visto a Obito entrenar, también a Itachi. No tienen punto de comparación. Cada vez que paso por el campo de entrenamiento, Itachi está allí, día y noche, se esfuerza como el que más y desea que seas su profesor. A veces querer cumplir un sueño es suficiente para motivarles – sonrió su futura esposa consiguiendo que Minato se relajase.

\- Sí, tienes toda la razón. No puedo generalizar y sé que Itachi está deseando que le coja como alumno.

\- Y en cuanto a lo de Hokage… ¿Qué has pensado?

\- Creo que aceptaré, pero después de nuestro matrimonio – sonrió segundos antes de depositar un suave beso en la frente de su esposa – si tú confías en mí para el puesto, tendré que confiar un poco más en mí mismo.

\- Yo siempre confío en ti, Minato, y sé que ese chico que está deseando que le entrenes estará encantado de tener al propio Hokage como su profesor.

\- Tendré que ir a preguntar en la academia y elegir un grupo apto para él.

\- ¿Crees que habrá gente a su nivel?

\- No en la academia, estaba pensando en ponerle en un equipo con dos personas mayores que él, dos ninjas que puedan enseñarle y le hagan esforzarse más.

\- ¿Qué te parecen los ninjas dos años mayores a él? Acabarán de terminar la academia, tienen más conocimientos que él pero los tres seguirían siendo novatos, no han estado ahí fuera contra enemigos reales.

\- Sí, eso podría funcionar – sonrió Minato.

**Dos semanas después:**

"_Equipo dos_", así era cómo Minato pensaba llamar a su nuevo equipo una vez dejase libre a su anterior equipo, un equipo formado por Tenma Izumo, Shinko Inari e Itachi Uchiha. Aún no había dado la noticia a su equipo pero hoy… ellos irían en solitario por primera vez, empezarían su nuevo camino junto a otro profesor, vivirían sus aventuras y aun así… les había dado uno de sus kunais a cada uno como regalo y, a la vez, como sistema de protección para poder acudir en su ayuda si la necesitaban. Puede que se graduasen pero… siempre seguirían siendo sus alumnos, eso era lo que Minato sentía.

\- ¿Está seguro, Hokage? – preguntó uno de los maestros.

\- Completamente seguro.

\- Pero… Itachi aún necesita dos años más de academia mientras que Tenma y Shinko ya están para graduarse con doce años.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que Itachi puede aprender de ellos. Diez años… ha superado a toda su clase y está preparando las pruebas para los ANBU, nadie había entrado a los ANBU tan joven, yo le ayudaré a prepararse y estoy convencido de que sus compañeros también serán un apoyo.

\- Dos chicos de doce años no aceptarán a uno de diez en su equipo, sería como decirles que no son tan fuertes como él, que no pueden compararse a lo que él hará – se quejó el profesor.

\- Ningún equipo encaja a la primera, pero acabarán entendiéndose. Conozco a Itachi y no es arrogante. Puede que cierta rivalidad entre Itachi y Tenma haga que ambos mejoren mucho más rápido – sonrió Minato.

Tras haber elegido su equipo y sin objeciones del resto de instructores que habían preferido cederle el honor al Hokage de elegir primero, Minato se marchó hacia el aula donde sus alumnos debían aguardar. Antes de abrir la puerta, ya escuchó las quejas de Tenma por tener que tirar de un niño dos años menor que ellos, sin embargo, Shinko parecía intentar ser la mediadora, suavizando las cosas pese a que Itachi no parecía estar haciéndoles caso.

Al abrir la puerta, Itachi miró a su nuevo profesor, abriendo los ojos al ver al mismo Hokage frente a él. No pensaba que Minato fuera a aparecer, esperaba algún otro profesor antes de que le asignasen a Minato, quizá entrar en los ANBU antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, pero allí estaba.

\- Buenos días – sonrió Minato – veo que mi equipo tiene mucha energía, ya estáis debatiendo.

\- Tiene que ser una broma, a él le quedan dos años más de academia – se quejó Tenma aunque algo sonrojado al ver que se trataba del mismo Hokage el que les entrenaría.

No es ninguna broma. He visto las cualidades de Itachi y creo que no hay nada que los profesores de academia puedan enseñarle ya, aprenderá más con vosotros y conmigo. Voy a ser vuestro profesor, pero no será nada fácil, trabajaréis más duro que cualquier otro equipo. ¿Empezamos? – sonrió Minato enseñando entre sus dedos un par de cascabeles.


	5. Lamentos

Capítulo 5: lamentos

El leve tintineo llegó a oídos de Minato. Un salto es lo que había dado para esquivar a ese chico cuyos dedos habían conseguido rozar uno de los cascabeles. Al tocar los pies en el suelo de ambos, sus miradas se cruzaron, entendiendo ambos con tan sólo aquel gesto, que no se esperaban algo como aquello.

Itachi sí sabía lo bueno que era Minato, pero jamás esperó llegar a rozar uno de los cascabeles, mientras que Minato se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ese chico tenía un gran potencial oculto, uno que seguramente ningún maestro sabría sacar a flote. No era sólo que fuera un Uchiha, ya había tenido a Obito como alumno y reconocía… que pese a sus cualidades… Itachi era mejor. Era muy posible que se notase en el entrenamiento, Obito nunca quería entrenar, daba por sentada que su sharingan era invencible, pero Itachi… no… ese chico y sus movimientos eran fruto de su largo y duro entrenamiento.

\- Lo reconozco, no esperaba ese movimiento – comentó Minato – tan sólo un alumno había conseguido hasta ahora rozar un cascabel, eres el segundo.

\- No quería rozarlo – sonrió Itachi – quería cogerlo.

\- Tendrá que ser la próxima vez – sonrió Minato mirando el reloj encima del tronco, indicando que el tiempo había finalizado.

\- La próxima lo cogeré, puedes estar seguro de ello.

\- No lo dudo.

La sonrisa de Minato era algo que le encantaba a Itachi, por ella habría hecho lo que fuera y si debía entrenar más duro para seguir teniéndole como profesor y verle orgulloso como estaba, seguiría haciéndolo. Eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Sin embargo, algo cambió drásticamente en todo aquello. Sus dos compañeros más mayores que él venían algo desilusionados por no haber podido alcanzar el cascabel, pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Itachi, sino la esposa de su maestro que venía con rostro afligido, caminando con lentitud y bañada en lágrimas. Aquel instante en que Minato perdió la sonrisa al ver así a su esposa, se quedó grabado a fuego en la mente de Itachi. Le vio correr hacia ella, abrazarla para intentar consolarla hasta que las palabras acabaron con todo aquel momento.

\- Obito… ha fallecido en la misión – susurró Kushina abrazándose a su esposo – lo siento mucho.

Itachi observó con asombro cómo el abrazo de Minato se intensificaba, cómo intentaba contener su propio dolor para no derrumbarse frente a su esposa aún a sabiendas… que estaban hablando de su alumno.

\- ¿Le han traído? – preguntó Minato.

\- No pudieron. Kakashi lo intentó pero… estaba atrapado en zona de combate, no pudo traer su cuerpo – habló Kushina entre sollozos. El entierro es mañana pese a que no tengan un cuerpo que enterrar.

\- Chicos… terminamos aquí el entrenamiento – dijo Minato abrazando todavía a su esposa – ya os avisaré para el siguiente.

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante aquello, en parte entristecidos al ver la escena, en parte preocupados por la situación. Ni siquiera Itachi sabía cómo debía actuar ante semejante situación, tampoco parecían hacerlo sus compañeros, más mayores que él, pero igual de confusos.

Tres días habían pasado, tres largos días desde el funeral del alumno de Minato pero éste… seguía sin dar señales de querer volver a los entrenamientos. Allí se encontraban los tres, en silencio, Itachi tumbado sobre la hierba mirando las nubes pasar sobre su cabeza, Shinko sentada entre medio de ambos chicos, observando con ojos de tristeza la hierba moverse por el aire y Tenma… caminando de un lado al otro impaciente, intentando decidir qué hacer.

\- Entrenemos nosotros – aclaró finalmente.

\- Ya lo hacemos cuando estamos solos – aclaró Itachi – al menos yo. Lo que necesito es alguien que me guíe y ahora mismo…

\- Vayamos a buscarle.

\- ¿Y qué le decimos? – preguntó Itachi – perdona… ¿Podrías entrenarnos como entrenaste al alumno que acabas de perder? Seguramente se estará cuestionando sus métodos de entrenamiento después de esto.

\- Somos ninjas, sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos al salir ahí fuera.

\- Nosotros sabemos eso, pero él… él sólo sentirá que era su deber protegerle.

\- Ya no era su alumno, estaban sin supervisión.

\- No cambia el hecho de que él le había preparado para la batalla y ha perdido – le remarcó Itachi.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó Tenma sin saber cómo actuar y recuperar a su maestro.

\- Iré yo – dijo Itachi.

\- ¿Y qué le dirás?

\- No lo sé, pero el que ha muerto era un Uchiha. Creo que debo ir yo. Algo se me ocurrirá.

\- Haz lo que quieras – dijo Tenma algo ofuscado aunque sabiendo igualmente… que Itachi tenía razón, pese a que no pensaba dársela.

¡_Sorpresa_! Eso es lo que se había llevado Kushina al ver a Itachi frente a su puerta. No tenía duda del motivo de su visita, venía con la indumentaria Ninja, con su katana a la espalda y los kunais en su pierna. Seguramente quería incentivar a su esposo a volver a entrenarles.

Al ver a ese chico agachar la mirada algo cohibido por estar frente a su casa, Kushina sonrió apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza del menor en un intento de transmitirle cierta dulzura y agradecimiento por estar allí.

\- Está en el salón. Yo tengo que ir a hacer unas compras.

Itachi decidió entrar en la casa, aceptando la invitación de Kushina. Escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba tras él pese a que Kushina no había entrado, sino que tal y como dijo, prefirió irse al mercado.

Caminó por el pasillo algo confuso y nervioso. Minato siempre le ponía en ese estado de alerta. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por él pese a saber que estaba casado, que nunca sería nada más que su profesor, que ni el mismo Minato conocía su mayor secreto, ese amor que durante años le había profesado en el más absoluto de los silencios. Al llegar a la puerta del salón, giró para encontrarse con un Minato sentado sobre el alféizar interior de la ventana, mirando a través del cristal ese brillante sol y a la gente que caminaba por las calles.

\- Lo siento, Itachi, he estado un poco distraído últimamente.

\- Lo entiendo – le comentó – Sólo he venido a ver cómo te encuentras.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas por tu clan?

\- Tranquilas por ahora, aunque con bastante silencio. No es fácil aceptar que haya fallecido alguien del clan, menos alguien tan joven.

\- Ya… debí haber estado allí.

\- Ya no eras su profesor, estaban en una misión.

\- Entonces debí haberme esforzado más como profesor para evitar esto.

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, por mucho que nos empeñemos. Sé que quizá ahora mismo te estés cuestionando muchas cosas pero… quiero seguir entrenando contigo.

\- No sé si soy el más indicado para entrenar a un Uchiha. Yo no tengo ningún don especial ni habilidad de sangre, entiendo poco de los Uchiha.

\- Eres perfecto – le aclaró Itachi acercándose a él – porque todos los Uchiha son arrogantes, porque piensan que el sharingan les ayudará en todo y no es así, yo no quiero alguien que sólo me enseñe a utilizar mi habilidad, quiero alguien que me enseñe a sobrevivir, que me enseñe a pelear, las estrategias de la batalla cuando no disponga del sharingan. Para mí… el sharingan sólo es un arma más que puedo utilizar, una muy eficaz, pero quiero poder valerme por mí mismo si alguna vez mi habilidad no fuera suficiente. Tú eres perfecto en eso, no tienes nada más que tus estrategias, las habilidades que tú mismo has creado y perfeccionado.

\- Eres un buen chico, Itachi – sonrió Minato – pero… os dejaré al cargo de un mejor profesor.

\- No quiero uno mejor, te quiero a ti.

\- No puedo ahora mismo, Itachi, no lo pongas más difícil. Tanto Kakashi como Rin van a necesitarme ahora. Ha sido un duro golpe para ambos. Además… Kushina está embarazada y quiero permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible – sonrió Minato.

\- Lo entiendo. Enhorabuena entonces – sonrió con cierta tristeza y a la vez alegría, una mezcla contradictoria - pero aun así… espero que regreses con nosotros y sólo sea una medida por ahora.

\- Claro – sonrió Minato para no desilusionar a Itachi.

Itachi prefirió salir de la casa. Ya había hecho lo que había venido a hacer, no quería seguir importunando con su visita. A su grupo no le iba a gustar que no hubiera logrado nada, pero también sabía que aquello sería una lucha difícil, no iba a ganar nada en el primer enfrentamiento y Minato… necesitaba tiempo para caer de nuevo en su red. Por ahora… todo salía según el plan que había ideado para recuperarle como profesor.

Caminaba por el mercado cuando su vista se cruzó con esa chica pelirroja que compraba unas verduras junto a algo de fruta. Se la veía radiante, con una gran sonrisa y un brillo único. Seguramente sería por la felicidad de saber que llevaba una vida en su interior, del amor de su vida. Una ligera sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al verla y prefirió felicitarla en persona, por lo que caminó hasta ella.

\- Vaya, no esperaba que fueras tan rápido – comentó Kushina con una sonrisa, algo extrañada de ver a ese chico tan pronto allí.

\- No ha sido una gran conversación – sonrió Itachi – pero… sí quería darte la enhorabuena por vuestro hijo. Seguro que estáis muy contentos pese a… la tragedia de Obito.

\- Gracias, Itachi. Sí, es toda una bendición. Habíamos acordado esperar algo más de tiempo hasta que Minato estuviera completamente asentado en su puesto de Hokage pero… al final simplemente sucedió – sonrió Kushina.

\- ¿Tenéis algún nombre escogido?

\- La verdad es que no, todavía es muy pronto pero… seguro que a Minato se le ocurre algo original. Se pasa los días leyendo esas novelas de su maestro. Es posible que escoja algún nombre de uno de los libros de Jiraiya – sonrió con más euforia – quiere que él sea el padrino.

\- Es una gran idea. Seguro que estará encantado cuando se lo digáis.

\- Eso esperamos. Por ahora no hemos querido decir nada, todavía es pronto para dar la noticia. Esperaremos a que empiece a notarse un poco el embarazo.

\- Entonces no diré nada. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta casa?

\- No, ya te he retenido bastante, deberías ir a entrenar con tu equipo. Ibas a eso, ¿no?

\- Sí. Veremos a ver con qué profesor nos ha dejado Minato.

\- Seguro que será alguien bueno.

\- Estoy convencido. Él no nos dejaría en malas manos, aunque espero que pronto pueda regresar con nosotros.

\- Estoy completamente segura… que volverá a daros clase muy pronto.

**Cinco meses después:**

Todos estaban atrapados en aquel Genjutsu salvo ellos dos. Itachi miraba precavido al hombre que había aparecido frente a ellos. Algo no le daba buena espina. Sabía que el equipo dos había sido reconocido gracias a él y su talento natural para la batalla pese a gustarle la tranquilidad, aun así, su compañero Tenma siempre había sido más arrogante y por ende… menos cauteloso.

Esa misión no debía ser tan complicada como les estaba resultando, tan sólo una misión de guardaespaldas de Daimyo, uno de los señores del Fuego.

\- Tenma… apártate – le dijo Itachi con seriedad sin desviar la vista de su adversario.

\- No te vas a llevar la gloria de esto, Uchiha – criticó Tenma, quien desde que habían formado equipo tan sólo hacía que menospreciar y tratar de superar al genio Uchiha.

\- Voy en serio, no es un adversario para nosotros – le aclaró Itachi – pongamos a todos a salvo y alejémonos de su camino.

\- Ponte tú a salvo si quieres y escóndete como un gallina, yo acabaré con esto.

\- No seas cabezota, está muy por encima de nuestro nivel – le gritó Itachi.

Itachi miró a su alrededor activando el sharingan. Ni siquiera podía ver a su maestro Yuki Minazuki y el resto de sus compañeros, estaban atrapados en aquel Genjutsu. Estaban solos y nadie vendría a ayudarles. Itachi lo sabía bien.


	6. Lagrimas de sangre

Capítulo 6: Lágrimas de sangre

¡_Atónito_! Así era cómo se había quedado Itachi ante el suceso. Desde que había iniciado como ninja, jamás había perdido un compañero, jamás pensó en perderlo porque él había sido capaz hasta ahora de protegerlos a todos, pero en aquel instante, contra ese enemigo intangible que no podía tener más que unos años más que él… supo que era imposible vencerle, no con su nivel actual.

La sangre llegó a salpicarle y durante un segundo… pensó que nada de lo que podían hacer funcionaría. Intentó que su compañero se retirase, pero no lo consiguió, ahora debería asumir que Tenma no volvería. Ese hombre frente a él, ese chico que apenas tenía unos años más que él, lo había descuartizado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había hecho pedazos de la peor de las formas.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver el cuerpo de su compañero tirado en el suelo… o lo que quedaba de él. Pensó que él sería el siguiente, ni siquiera tenía una solución para todo aquello, él… al que llamaban el genio Uchiha no sabía cómo salir de aquella situación. Habían matado a su compañero y por más que él hubiera intentado todo… no había servido de nada. Tan sólo lágrimas de dolor e impotencia salieron de él antes de caer arrodillado al suelo, apretando los puños y cogiendo parte de la arena ensangrentada bajo sus pies. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, aquel enemigo ya no estaba, desapareció de la misma forma en que había aparecido instantes antes.

Corría por los pasillos del hospital. Todos podían reconocerle pese a no llevar su chaqueta puesta, pero es que él… la odiaba. Sabía que en pocos meses su esposa pasaría también por ese mismo hospital y él… estaría allí para recibir a su hijo, sin embargo, hoy no estaba allí por alegres motivos, sino por todo lo contrario. Acababa de recibir el informe del equipo dos. Un fallecido, un miembro que abandonaba el equipo y otro hospitalizado.

Yuki Minazuki estaba allí, recibiendo los informes médicos cuando él llegó. Detuvo su carrera sólo para ver a través de la puerta cómo Itachi, todavía en la camilla, apartaba la mirada y apretaba los puños cogiendo la sábana entre ellos. Supo inmediatamente… que algo iba mal al ver esa reacción, Itachi no era de los que rehuían la mirada.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Minato hacia Yuki.

\- No estoy seguro – comentó éste apartando al Hokage del pasillo, alejándole de la habitación para poder hablar en privado – era una misión relativamente fácil, una protección a un noble de aquí, habían hecho misiones más peligrosas que éstas centenares de veces pero… algo salió mal. Itachi dice que había un hombre… un encapuchado intangible y que Tenma se enfrentó a él. Intentó impedírselo pero… lo destrozó, Minato, ese hombre… prácticamente desmembró a ese chico frente a Itachi.

\- ¿Habéis mandado rastrear la zona? – preguntó Minato alterado.

\- Tenemos ANBU por todo el recinto buscando a ese individuo, pero es como si hubiera desaparecido. Itachi no recuerda ni haberle visto marcharse, tampoco sabemos por qué le dejó vivir a él – Yuki suspiró mirando hacia Itachi – he intentado animarle pero…

\- Es la primera vez que pierde a un compañero – comentó Minato – nunca antes había perdido a ninguno y para colmo su compañera se retira, es como si le dijera a gritos que tiene miedo, que no confía en él para defenderla. Está dolido por la muerte de su compañero y se siente responsable, se le pasará con el tiempo, aun así… hablaré con él.

\- Se le va a asignar un nuevo equipo – comentó Yuki.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Himuka Suzukaze y Yoji Aburame.

El rostro de Minato se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre. No podía permitir que pusieran a alguien como él en el equipo de Itachi, pero tampoco podía impedirlo, seguramente serían órdenes del consejo y ni él como Hokage tendría autoridad suficiente para pasar por encima.

\- Danzo – susurró para él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Yuki preocupado esta vez.

\- ¿Sigues al mando del equipo?

\- Por ahora sí.

\- Voy a tomar el relevo entonces.

\- ¿Quieres volver a entrenarles?

\- Sí – dijo Minato.

\- Pero… necesitarías la aprobación de…

\- Soy el Hokage y tengo el derecho de elegir mi propio equipo antes que los demás. Yo te puse al cargo de ellos y esto es lo que ocurre… voy a volver a entrenar a ese equipo – dijo muy convencido.

Minato no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, tan salo caminó de nuevo hacia el cuarto, entró a él buscando las ropas de Itachi en el armario y se las lanzó sobre sus piernas, consiguiendo que esta vez, Itachi sí elevase el rostro para mirarle.

\- Vístete, nos vamos – comentó Minato.

\- Pero… - intentó replicar Itachi, apretando de nuevo la sábana entre sus dedos.

\- No es momento para llorar pérdidas ni sentir la culpabilidad – le dijo Minato con seriedad – sé lo que ha ocurrido por boca de otros, quiero que tú me cuentes lo que viste allí. Desde hoy… vuelves a ser mi alumno y no vas a tener ni un minuto de descanso, vamos a entrenar, porque sé también como tú, que no quieres volver a perder a un compañero, así que si quieres que te enseñe… vístete.

Kushina salió del cuarto, con una mirada afligida pero compasiva. Por un momento creyó que su esposo se estaba volviendo loco pero por otro lado… sabía de sobra que seguramente… Minato tenía sus motivos para haber intensificado el entrenamiento de ese chico que ahora, dormía plácidamente en su cuarto de invitados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Kushina, acercándose hasta su esposo y abrazándole por detrás.

\- El nuevo equipo que le han asignado a Itachi – dijo sin más – huelo problemas y no voy a permitir que jueguen con Itachi, Danzo anda detrás de él, estoy seguro.

\- ¿Qué equipo le han puesto? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

\- Está con Yoji Aburame.

\- ¿El chico que asesinó a su padre? – se asustó esta vez Kushina - ¿No trabaja directamente para Raíz?

\- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa. No quiero que Itachi se involucre en esto, pero si le han asignado a alguien como él… no es buena señal. Danzo está detrás de su talento natural o peor aún… de su sharingan. Tiene que aprender a defenderse de enemigos mucho más peligrosos de lo que yo seré jamás y tiene que aprenderlo ya.

\- Pero… tú no puedes enseñarle sobre el sharingan.

\- Yo no… pero sé de alguien que le enseñará. Shisui Uchiha, su amigo de la infancia. Dicen que ha heredado el sharingan de su padre y lo utiliza con gran maestría. Creo que entre los dos podemos enseñar a Itachi todo lo que necesita saber. Es el genio Uchiha, lo aprenderá rápido. El mismo Shisui sabe que es el único que podría superarle. Itachi es un auténtico prodigio.

\- ¿Vas a avisar a Itachi de su compañero?

\- No. Eso le pondría todavía más tenso de lo que ya está. Acaba de perder a un compañero, la otra se ha retirado, lo último que necesita saber es que tampoco puede confiar ahora en su nuevo compañero. Aun así… creo que no confía en ellos, desde lo de Tenma… está más distante.

\- No querrá involucrarse sentimentalmente para que no le vuelva a doler tanto como le está doliendo ahora.

\- Es posible.

Todo se quedó en silencio en cuanto Minato escuchó una puerta que se abría. Supo que Itachi estaba despierto. Ese chico debería haber dormido como un tronco después del exhaustivo entrenamiento que le había dado, pero no, allí estaba, frente a ambos. Supo que algo ocurría, algo que quizá no quería decir frente a su esposa, por lo que sonrió y prefirió acercarse hasta Itachi, intentando así que pudiera volver a dormirse.

Le acompañó de nuevo a la cama y le observó meterse dentro. Quizá no quisiera hablar del tema, seguramente… tenía pesadillas por lo que había visto.

\- Tener miedo está bien, Itachi – comentó Minato pidiéndole un hueco en la cama para tumbarse a su lado.

\- No lo está, me paralicé, nunca me había pasado.

\- Supiste ver que no era un rival para ti y trataste de salvar a tu compañero, hiciste lo que pudiste pero… todos somos ninjas, sabemos lo que nos espera ahí fuera. No deberías sentirte culpable.

\- Quiero ser más fuerte, quiero parecerme a ti.

\- Yo tampoco soy capaz de salvar a todos, Itachi, no te confundas. Mi alumno murió y no pude hacer nada por él, también yo tengo miedo de perder a la gente que me rodea.

\- ¿Y cómo lo superas?

\- No lo supero, el miedo hace que esté más atento a las cosas, me mantiene alerta y a ti también te mantendrá alerta.

\- He visto a los nuevos miembros de mi equipo. Himuka Suzukaze iba a la academia, es un año más pequeña que yo, aunque yo me gradué bastante antes que ella. El otro chico… ni siquiera habla.

\- No puede hablar – comentó Minato – lo conocí hace ya bastante tiempo. Su padre era un hombre muy envidioso del talento de su hijo, decían por ahí que le maltrataba, sin embargo, ese chico aguantó todo lo posible. Dicen… que le derramó un zumo el día de su propio cumpleaños, un accidente y su padre le cortó la garganta.

Itachi se quedó helado ante aquello. Ni por un instante pudo imaginar semejante cosa y menos… de la familia. Ni los Uchiha, que eran tan celosos y reservados con sus secretos, harían algo similar.

\- Su padre apareció muerto, asesinado por su hijo pero… Danzo lo acogió en Raíz, como un ANBU, así que… estarás a salvo con él.

\- No me fío de él – dijo sin más Itachi.

\- No tienes que fiarte, sólo… ser tú mismo y aprender. Serás grande, Itachi, lo sé. Vas a llegar muy lejos.

Los últimos meses, los entrenamientos iban cada vez mejor. Itachi parecía más relajado, sobre todo cuando estaba junto a Shisui o Minato, pero seguía manteniendo sus distancias con el resto de su equipo, al menos… con Yoji. Ambos seguían sin hablar, pese a que Minato sabía perfectamente que ese chico había enseñado a hablar a los insectos por él, aun así… permanecía en silencio, observando todo y seguramente… contándole las cosas a Danzo. Al menos éste… no se había podido negar a que Minato volviera como profesor, menos después de haber tomado la decisión de meter a uno de sus ninjas en el equipo. Una cosa por la otra, eso pensaba Minato.

Aquel día, todos esperaban a su maestro para dar inicio a los entrenamientos, pero extrañamente… Minato llegaba tarde. Eso era muy raro en él. Jamás solía llegar tarde a menos que fuera por algún motivo importante y al pensar eso… a Itachi se le iluminó una luz en su mente.

Se levantó del pasto donde estaba y echó a correr, sabiendo que algo malo habría tenido que ocurrir. Era raro que Yoji no le siguiera como acostumbraba, ninguno de sus compañeros lo hizo aunque Himuka sí le gritó intentando saber qué pasaba por su mente ahora mismo. Itachi no se detuvo, corrió por los tejados hasta llegar al hospital, hasta ver ese tenso ambiente, cargado de tristeza y dolor.

\- ¿Dónde está Minato? – preguntó Itachi con preocupación a uno de los médicos.

Ninguno pareció contestar. Le miraban sin atreverse a decir nada. Eso aún ponía peor a Itachi quien ya se olía lo peor.

\- ¿Dónde está el Hokage? – repitió esta vez gritando, fuera de todo razonamiento, preocupado como estaba.

\- Está… - señaló una puerta uno de los enfermeros.

Tuvo miedo a girarse. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y cuando finalmente lo hizo, leer aquel cartel de "_Depósito_", no le ayudó en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario, aún lo tensó más todavía.

\- No… Minato no está… - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió susurrar antes de iniciar la carrera de nuevo hacia esa puerta.


	7. Consuelo

Capítulo 7: consuelo

Sus piernas estaban completamente paralizadas. Sus ojos miraban la puerta que le indicaban y aun sabiendo que todas las respuestas estarían ante él cuando cruzase el umbral, esa sensación dolorosa sin motivo aparente le impedía moverse hacia la sala. Tan sólo eran unos pasos… tan sólo debía moverse ligeramente.

\- Muévete… muévete… - se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez hasta que finalmente, su pierna derecha se movió, dando paso a la izquierda.

Un paso y otro más. Finalmente su cuerpo parecía empezar a moverse, caminando hacia esa sala que le aterraba pero que a la vez… contenía las respuestas que buscaba. ¡_Miedo_! Era la única sensación que tenía, un miedo irrefrenable a lo que se encontraría tras cruzar la puerta. Al llegar a ella, inspiró profundamente, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a calmar sus nervios. No fue así, pero sacó valentía del fondo de su ser para abrir la puerta.

Un sollozo, eso fue lo que escuchó. Unos sollozos aterradores que desgarraron su alma al instante. Todo estaba oscuro, salvo por una pequeña luz azulada proveniente de una esquina. Tan sólo ese cabello rubio era fácilmente distinguible, un cabello rubio que se entremezclaba con otro pelirrojo.

Sus frentes estaban apoyadas y el llanto de Minato era lo único que llenaba aquella estancia. Itachi entendió enseguida… que Kushina no volvería y era posible… que Minato tampoco volviera a ser el que siempre fue. Allí se iba una parte de su corazón, puede… que incluso más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle en esos momentos. Ella era toda su vida y ahora… se derrumbaba.

Aquella escena la recordaría toda la vida. Jamás podría olvidar aquel rostro envuelto en el peor de los sufrimientos, el sonido del sollozo más atronador que escucharía, la impotencia que sufrió en aquel instante al ver que no podría hacer absolutamente nada excepto mirar desde la lejanía como el hombre al que amaba… se derrumbaba frente a él.

Dio un par de pasos hacia él, preocupado también por el niño. Ni siquiera podía verle en la estancia. No supo si debía preguntar o no, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, tan sólo se mantenía expectante.

\- Minato… yo… lo siento.

Minato no pareció escucharle aunque sabía que sí lo había hecho. Estaba demasiado absorto en su llanto, en el cuerpo inerte de su esposa. Sentía perfectamente su dolor, la angustia y la impotencia que le generaba el verle así.

\- ¿Y el niño? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Él… él está… - Itachi esperó al ver que finalmente Minato reaccionaba ante la imagen de su hijo – está bien, los médicos…

Uno de los médicos entró con rapidez en la sala, preocupado por la situación tanto de aquella sala, como la del pequeño. Itachi se giró hacia él en cuanto le vio entrar, viendo en su rostro las dudas que le causaba hablar.

\- Señor… su hijo ya está limpio pero no para de llorar, creo que sería bueno que estuviera con su padre.

\- Yo iré – comentó Itachi – se me dan bien los niños. Quédate con tu esposa por ahora.

\- Gracias – susurró Minato hacia ese joven que caminaba ahora hacia la salida.

\- Lléveme con el pequeño.

\- Pero… usted no es de la familia y…

\- Tengo un hermano pequeño al que prácticamente he criado yo solo y el Hokage no se ha opuesto a esto, ¿no? Lléveme con él.

\- Pero el Hokage…

\- Necesita tiempo para superar esto. Sólo quiere estar con su esposa un poco más.

El médico no tuvo más objeciones al respecto, así que le indicó con la mano que le acompañase hacia la habitación donde habían dejado al pequeño. Al llegar a ella, Itachi observó con asombro al pequeño, gritando aquel llanto que una enfermera intentaba calmar sin mucho éxito.

Con suavidad, le indicó a la enfermera que le dejase cogerlo, abrazándolo con cuidado contra su pecho y moviéndolo ligeramente mientras le susurraba con suavidad al oído, calmando lentamente al pequeño que empezó a agarrarse con sus pequeñas manitas al chaleco Ninja que él llevaba en ese momento.

Todos se habían quedado mudos al ver aquello, al ver a Naruto agarrarse a Itachi y calmarse. Apenas pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando el pequeño empezó a dormirse en brazos de Itachi, acurrucándose más en su pecho y babeando parte del hombro de su chaleco. Una de las enfermeras corrió a ponerle un babero en el hombro al joven, pero Itachi ni siquiera se percataba de ello, estaba centrado en el pequeño Naruto y en que se durmiera.

No fue hasta que llegó a su casa, cuando vio aquella carta que habían mandado esa misma mañana y que su madre le daba ahora. Era raro, porque él no recibía cartas excepto para ir a misiones, sin embargo… aquella parecía importante. ¡_Era de Kushina_! Seguramente la habría mandado antes de ir al hospital por el parto.

**Cuatro años después:**

Jadeos, eso era lo que escuchaba en aquella oscura sala, los jadeos de Itachi mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de su amante y movía su cintura sobre él, subiendo y bajando con frenesí. ¡_Le deseaba_! Por él haría lo que fuera, hasta mantener esa relación en el mayor de los secretos.

No podía negar que los gemidos que aquel hombre dejaba escapar de sus labios le excitaban demasiado, consiguiendo que aumentase el ritmo cada vez más, subiendo y bajando sobre su miembro, intentando profundizar cada embiste. El roce de sus manos sobre sus muslos le hizo sentir esa corriente que tan bien conocía, una corriente única que ambos compartían, el deseo que fluía entre ambos. Presionaba sus dedos sobre sus muslos, indicándole con gestos que estaba llegando a su límite. ¡No podía hablar! Pero Itachi no iba a permitir que se fuera tan rápido, no… él aún quería más de ese chico de veintiséis años. Agarró su nuca con cierta presión y le obligó a mirarle.

\- No te vayas aún – le susurró pegando sus labios a los de él – no me dejes a medias.

\- No aguanto… eres demasiado excitante – le susurró.

Bajó el ritmo, creando un ritmo demasiado tortuoso que hizo que su compañero gimiera todavía más, con mayor profundidad, lanzando suspiros de agonía al sentir el placer todo el rato en su punto álgido. Itachi aprovechó para mover la cintura despacio, creando ciertos círculos mientras subía y bajaba muy lento.

\- Me encanta cabalgarte – le susurró de nuevo Itachi.

\- Itachi… podrían pillarnos – le comentó.

\- Has cerrado todas las persianas y también la puerta, no te preocupes tanto… sólo disfruta.

\- Sabes que esto no está bien…

\- Siempre me dices lo mismo – sonrió Itachi – pero está perfecto, eres perfecto.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Estamos de reunión. Ahora cállate y bésame – le insistió el moreno, devorando su boca con pasión, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de aquel chico que le volvía loco - ¿Preparado para que te cabalgue de nuevo? – le insistió Itachi son una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí – le susurró – quiero escucharte gritar.

\- Y lo harás – sonrió con picardía – siempre me haces gritar. Aún puedo sentirla bien dura dentro de mí – le comentó sabiendo que a ese hombre le excitaba escuchar cosas sucias mientras lo hacían.

\- No me digas…

\- Vas a llenarme entero, ¿verdad?

\- Ni te imaginas cuánto – le comentó cogiendo su largo cabello y tirando ligeramente de él hacia atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto para poder morderlo con suavidad.

\- Voy a empezar a montarte de nuevo – le aclaró intentando aumentar la velocidad, sin embargo, el hombre se levantó repentinamente de la silla, empujando a Itachi sobre la mesa mientras cogía sus piernas, abriéndolas más y metiendo su miembro de nuevo en él con rapidez – vaya… - sonrió Itachi – así que quieres el control.

\- Voy a darte lo tuyo, chico – sonrió – no puedes esperar entrar aquí en mi oficina y hacer lo que quieras, necesitarás un castigo.

\- Sí, por favor… castígame – sonrió Itachi con sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

Sintió cómo aquel hombre abría más sus piernas, cómo su miembro se abría paso nuevamente hacia su interior, moviéndose cada vez más rápido mientras con su otra mano cogía el miembro de Itachi, excitándole para que él también llegase. ¡Estaba al límite y lo sabía! Itachi siempre le llevaba a ese punto, sin embargo, no podía competir contra un chiquillo de diecisiete años, fogoso y enérgico, que sólo le interesaba jugar y aprender cada vez más del sexo, que cada día tenía más aguante.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez. Perdió la virginidad con él y apenas se corrió en unos minutos. Ahora… Itachi tenía demasiado aguante y él era el que se iba quedando atrás. Al recordar aquella primera vez, junto a los embistes que le daba, no pudo evitar eyacular en su interior dejando escapar aquel largo suspiro que le indicaba a Itachi que había llegado al límite, que ese placer contenido ya estaba dando su fruto.

\- Lo… siento – suspiró cansado, pero Itachi se giró, apoyando la espalda sobre la mesa y empujando el pecho del mayor con el pie hasta sentarlo en la silla donde habían iniciado.

\- Siéntate y descansa.

\- Pero… no has terminado.

\- Yo lo acabaré, tú observa cómo me masturbo frente a ti y deléitate.

Aquello no pillaba por sorpresa a Minato, sabía de sobra cómo era ese chico. Cada vez era más orgulloso, más fuerte, más descarado. Su inteligencia y su poder le habían puesto en el punto de mira de muchas organizaciones, incluida la de Danzo y últimamente… estaba viendo una parte en él que no había visto hasta entonces, una parte vengativa pero al fin y al cabo… era un Uchiha.

Itachi acabó frente a él tal y como le prometió, gritando su nombre y jadeando por él. Fue el mismo Minato el que buscó servilletas con las que limpiarse ambos. Los dos se arreglaron y se vistieron enseguida, encendiendo la luz del escritorio.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Itachi? –preguntó Minato al ver ese rostro extrañado.

\- No es nada.

\- Contigo siempre es algo.

\- Es que… desde la muerte de Shisui no paro de darle vueltas a las cosas.

\- No te encierres en la venganza, Itachi.

\- ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si hubieran asesinado a tu esposa?

\- Seguramente habría buscado al que lo hizo – le dijo abiertamente – pero no quiero que seas como yo, Itachi, quiero que seas mejor. Encontraremos al que lo hizo.

\- Y encima aún tengo que cargar con Yoji Aburame. Cada vez me da más repelús ese tipo y a Danzo no me lo quito de encima. Es como si siempre estuviera atento a lo que hago.

\- Te quiere manejar, ya lo sabes.

\- No voy a dejar que lo haga. Me enseñaste bien.

\- Itachi… escucha… quiero pedirte disculpas por esto, por los encuentros clandestinos, por… cómo van las cosas.

\- Lo entiendo. Desde que falleció tu esposa no quieres nada serio, lo sé de sobra.

\- Has sido un soplo de aire fresco en mi vida, nunca creí que pudiera volver a enamorarme después de Kushina y la verdad… es que las mujeres han perdido todo atractivo para mí, ninguna es como Kushina.

\- Me encanta tu sinceridad – sonrió Itachi.

\- En eso eres igual que Kushina, siempre aceptas todo lo que digo, me escuchas y me entiendes.

\- Minato… hay algo que nunca te conté pero… tu esposa me escribió una carta el día en que falleció.

\- ¿Una carta?

\- Lamento habértelo ocultado, pero no quería que salieras conmigo por un deseo de tu esposa. Ella me pidió que te cuidara y eso hago. Sabía que estaba enamorado de ti y aunque nunca quise interferir en tu matrimonio… ni lo hice, ella me pidió que no te abandonase, que te sacase de la depresión en la que te hundirías si a ella le ocurría algo. Me da igual estar a tu sombra mientras estés bien.

\- Te quiero, Itachi, y no imaginé que llegaría a enamorarme de nuevo, lo sabes. Sólo me quedáis tres personas importantes en mi vida ahora mismo, tú, Naruto y Kakashi. Si algo me ocurriera a mí… quiero que protejas a mi hijo.

\- Lo haré, lo sabes de sobra – sonrió Itachi – nunca jamás le pasará nada malo a él, te lo prometo.


	8. Enmascarado

Capítulo 8: Enmascarado.

Sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, Itachi observaba su clan. Aquellas antorchas que siempre permanecían encendidas mostrando el poderío Uchiha, ahora de noche servían para alumbrar las oscuras y solitarias calles. La muerte de Shisui todavía pesaba sobre su conciencia pero iba a vengarse de ello. Apenas había llegado para verle tirado en el suelo, sangrando como lo hacía, dedicándole una última sonrisa pero él… sólo mantenía una escena en su cabeza, ese agujero donde debía estar su ojo derecho y que alguien le había robado.

Todo el clan estaba afectado con aquello. Algunos hablaban de su asesinato, otros decían que se había suicidado por la nota que dejó… pero podía ver las dudas en el rostro de su padre y en algunos allegados. Creían que él podría estar detrás de la muerte de su mejor amigo, todo por unos ojos que él no deseaba, todo… porque le habían mandado seguirle por comportarse de forma extraña los últimos meses pero… ¿Qué querían? ¡_Se acostaba con el Hokage_! ¡_Trabajaba para los ANBU_! ¡_Era un maldito espía que sólo hacía que mentir_! Claro que estaba raro.

Shisui lo sabía, muchas veces habían hablado al respecto sobre esos temas, el que más… el de Minato. Confiaba en su amigo, era su mejor amigo, había entrenado con él, se había criado con él, jamás podría asesinarle. Sabía quién le había robado aquel ojo derecho y le haría pagar por ello, pero tenía que esperar el momento oportuno, el momento en que su ojo izquierdo… el último regalo de su mejor amigo, cicatrizase correctamente y se curase por completo, a manejarlo tan bien como Shisui lo hacía.

\- Onii-san – se escuchó de fondo - ¿Cuándo vas a entrenar conmigo?

\- Mañana – sonrió su hermano al ver a Sasuke correr hacia él, llamándole con la mano para que se acercase y estirando dos dedos para golpearle en la frente.

\- Siempre dices eso – se quejó el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

Por un segundo, pensó que quizá mañana tuviera libre realmente para poder aprovecharlo con su hermano, pero también sabía que el tiempo que tenía ahora era limitado. Entre su relación clandestina con Minato y su venganza hacia Danzo y Yoji, apenas tenía tiempo para él mismo, menos para entrenar a su hermano.

\- Intentaré sacar algo de tiempo mañana – le habló esta vez con seriedad.

Un fogonazo, eso fue lo que se vio en la lejanía tras el estruendo. De repente… la calle se llenó de ruido, de gente que salía a observar qué ocurría, de ninjas que se vestían y cogían las armas antes de lanzarse a los tejados más cercanos para acercarse al lugar de los hechos. Itachi fue a salir, ya había hecho el amago para salir por la ventana cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su manga.

\- Itachi… - susurró Sasuke.

\- No salgas de casa, ¿vale? Obedece a los papás. Volveré enseguida – comentó acariciando su cabello y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

\- Volverás, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí… sólo voy a echar un vistazo. ¿De acuerdo? No te preocupes.

Fugaku tomaba su taza de té de todas las tardes junto a su esposa, mirando por la ventana del salón el gran árbol central del patio trasero de su casa. Tras los duros días como policía en el clan, lo que más le gustaba era llegar a la tranquilidad de su hogar, viendo a sus hijos crecer y fortalecerse. Su primogénito no podía haber tenido un mejor maestro, tampoco podía negar que Sasuke estaba sacando buenas notas en la academia pese a ser su primer año. Simplemente… suponía que seguía los pasos de su hermano mayor y eso le alegraba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Mikoto con la taza de té entre sus finos dedos.

\- No es nada.

\- Sí es algo. Siempre frunces de esa forma el ceño cuando estás pensativo.

\- Es sobre Shisui y… bueno… ya sabes. A veces creo… que Itachi está tan raro últimamente.

\- Es un adolescente pero le hemos educado bien, o eso quiero creer. Y Minato también ha puesto mucho de él en nuestro hijo.

\- Cada día se parece más a Minato – sonrió Fugaku.

\- Ha sido su profesor. ¿Qué esperabas?

\- No me disgusta, es un buen Hokage y le ha instruido bien. No podría haber encontrado a nadie con mejores valores que los de Minato pero… eso es precisamente lo que más me asusta. Minato haría lo que fuera por la Villa, no quiero que mi hijo fallezca joven y Minato, siendo Hokage, tiene todas las papeletas compradas para morir joven. Demasiados enemigos, demasiada gente a la que defender…

\- Minato no dejaría que le ocurriera nada a Itachi. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – preguntó Mikoto.

\- Él no… pero me aterra su consejo.

\- Con eso no podemos hacer nada. Danzo ha estado en esa posición mucho tiempo y, aun así, Minato ha tratado de alejar a Itachi todo lo posible de él.

\- No conoces a Danzo. Es ambicioso y egoísta, haría lo que fuera por poseer el secreto del Sharingan e Itachi es el mejor de los nuestros, un genio. ¿Crees que no querrá aprovecharse de él?

\- Y para eso está Minato.

\- ¿Y si le ocurre algo a Minato y no puede protegerle? – preguntó Fugaku preocupado por su hijo primogénito.

\- Entonces habrá que confiar en que el Hokage le ha entrenado bien y sabrá defenderse. Itachi es inteligente y no confía en mucha gente precisamente. Ni siquiera confía en su equipo, tan sólo en su profesor y familia.

Las llamas se veían desde todos los puntos de la ciudad. Algunos ninjas aprovechaban para evacuar las zonas colindantes mientras los ANBU y los ninjas veteranos se acercaban al lugar de los acontecimientos para frenar el avance enemigo. Itachi vio pasar a varios ninjas, pero él sólo pensaba ahora mismo en dos personas, en Minato y en Naruto, que vivían no muy lejos del centro. Por suerte para él, el clan Uchiha estaba en el otro extremo, por lo que debería estar a salvo por ahora.

\- ¿Dónde está el Hokage? – escuchó que preguntaba Sarutobi a uno de sus ninjas.

\- Aún no han informado sobre él.

\- Contendremos a este demonio hasta que él llegue. Hacedlo lo mejor que podáis.

Ni siquiera se detuvo pese a que pudo apreciar aquella mirada que Sarutobi le dedicó durante unos segundos. Seguramente por la dirección que le vio tomar, suponía que iría en busca de Minato, por lo que no pensó en detenerle. Tampoco nadie habría podido hacerlo, Itachi estaba decidido a encontrar a ambos y asegurarse de que estaban bien, pese a que conocía de sobra la fuerza del Hokage y su inteligencia.

Al llegar a la casa, entró por una de las ventanas, viendo al pequeño Naruto discutiendo con Kakashi que intentaba llevárselo de allí a un lugar seguro. Ambos se fijaron en el ANBU que acababa de hacer su aparición y finalmente… Naruto sonrió para soltarse de la mano de Kakashi y correr hasta abrazarse a las piernas de Itachi.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Itachi.

\- No lo sé. Vino un ninja enmascarado y… se teleportó con él.

\- Tengo que encontrarle.

\- Podría estar en cualquier lado, ya sabes cómo es su habilidad. Me dijo que cuidase de Naruto.

Itachi miró a sus piernas, observando al pequeño de apenas tres años y pocos meses allí agarrado, sin querer soltarle y haciendo berrinches. Se agachó a su lado y tocó su frente con ambos dedos consiguiendo que dejase de lloriquear y le observase con atención, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

\- Ey… vamos, que ya eres todo un hombrecito. ¿Por qué no vas con Kakashi y yo voy a buscar a tu padre?

\- Quiero ir contigo – le agregó Naruto agarrándose con mayor fuerza a sus piernas.

\- No puedes venir, Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con un puchero en sus labios.

\- Porque… es un asunto de mayores.

\- No eres tan mayor.

\- Ey… ven aquí – le dijo esta vez cogiéndolo en brazos para que se soltase de sus piernas - ¿No quieres ver a papá? Vamos… te lo traeré de vuelta y así mañana… podremos ir a entrenar.

\- ¿Me enseñarás eso raro que haces con las manos y esa bola de fuego que sacas?

\- Sí – sonrió Itachi – te enseñaré un par de cosas, pero sólo si me dejas ir ahora.

\- Está bien.

\- Pórtate bien y haz caso a Kakashi o no hay trato.

\- Sí, sí… - se quejó Naruto volviendo hacia Kakashi.

Durante unos segundos, se quedó estático, esperando ver la reacción del pequeño, rezando para que Kakashi pudiera sacarlo de allí calmado y teniendo todo bajo control antes de poder ir a buscar a Minato. "Un hombre encapuchado", algo le daba mala espina, quizá porque todavía recordaba la última vez que vio a un hombre con aquella descripción, allí murió su primer compañero y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Minato muriese pese a saber lo fuerte que era. No por nada fue nombrado Hokage, pero aun así… estaba preocupado.

Se lanzó de nuevo hacia los tejados, saliendo de la casa y alejándose de aquel demonio que atacaba sin compasión la villa. Minato no estaba allí, el propio Sarutobi lo había comentado, así que debía estar en otro lado, la cuestión era… ¿Dónde?

Intentó relajarse, cerrar los ojos y tratar de detectar el chakra de Minato. Si estaba en combate, su chakra debería estar a la vista, debería poder sentirlo. ¡_Demasiados ninjas luchando_! Demasiados utilizando chakra y, sin embargo, Minato tenía un chakra distinto, uno que Itachi conocía perfectamente. Tan sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, un poco de concentración entre el jaleo y el fuego.

\- Te tengo – sonrió Itachi iniciando la carrera nuevamente.

Estaba lejos, lo sentía fuera de los muros de la villa, en el bosque. Reconocía ese lugar, allí tenía una pequeña cabaña donde habían mantenido algún encuentro. Se había teleportado lejos y eso sólo podía indicar una cosa… estaba alejando a alguien de la villa. Aceleró el paso, quería llegar cuanto antes para poder ayudarle. Tan sólo esperaba que no se teleportase antes de hora.

Tras varios minutos corriendo, finalmente llegó a la zona del combate, observando a Minato frente a ese encapuchado enmascarado, del cual sólo se podía ver un sharingan en uno de sus ojos. Aquello le impactó, ni siquiera conocía algún Uchiha que quisiera atacar la villa o a Minato, pero éste no parecía dispuesto a dejarse vencer pese a las dudas que le asaltaban también.

\- Minato – susurró Itachi a su espalda, llamando la atención de ambos ninjas.

\- Vete de aquí, Itachi.

\- No… - le dijo – no voy a irme sin ti.

\- Itachi, por favor…

\- Sé que estás preocupado por mí, pero me enseñaste bien. Fue él… quien mató aquella vez a mi compañero, lo descuartizó frente a mí y no pude hacer nada, ahora ya no soy el que era.

\- Itachi, vete – le repitió Minato – protege la villa, yo me ocuparé de él.

Itachi movió su mano hacia el mango de la katana que llevaba a su espalda, sin perder de vista a ese enemigo que también se había fijado ahora en él, recordándole de aquella vez cuando tan sólo era un niño. Su compañero debió hacerle caso y huir en vez de enfrentarle, pero ahora ahí estaba él, clamando venganza por lo sucedido.

El enemigo se lanzó hacia Itachi esta vez, consiguiendo que el Uchiha activase su sharingan y ya no pudiera escapar de sus ojos, sin embargo, el ataque de Minato llegó mucho antes de que le alcanzase, cayendo desde un kunai en lo alto del enemigo y empujándole contra el suelo con el Rasengan. Ni siquiera Itachi se movió ni un milímetro pese a sentir aquel aire cortante proveniente de esa bola azul que Minato tenía en su mano, viendo cómo cortaba la punta de alguno de sus mechones al estar tan cerca de él.

Esperó a que el humo se disipase, observando entonces a Minato arrodillado frente a él, mirando al otro extremo donde el enemigo se había alejado, con un brazo derritiéndose por el ataque del rubio. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que Itachi observó, sino cómo su sharingan se desvanecía, cómo empezaba a perder el control de ese demonio que había soltado para que arrasase la villa.

\- Ha sido un buen golpe – sonrió el enmascarado – no lo he visto venir y me has hecho perder el control sobre el zorro, pero esto no va a quedar así – comentó desapareciendo en lo que Itachi reconoció rápido como el Kamui.

\- Hay que volver y parar a ese demonio – dijo Minato.

\- Te ayudaré.

\- Itachi… tengo que ir a por Naruto – comentó casi en un susurro – ese ninja no se quedará tranquilo ahora que ha perdido el control, querrá una garantía de que no haré nada.

\- ¿Crees que va a por tu hijo?

\- Es mi única debilidad ahora mismo. Tengo que ir a por él.


	9. Niñero

Capítulo 9: Niñero.

Ambos corrían uno al lado del otro por los tejados, tratando de acercarse lo máximo posible donde el antiguo Hokage peleaba junto a sus hombres y el resto de ANBU. Ese zorro endemoniado ahora parecía mucho más agresivo que de costumbre. Minato sabía de sobra el poder de ese demonio, había presenciado durante años cómo el sello de su esposa se iba debilitando pese a los años que aguantó. Él mismo había estado estudiando sobre él y finalmente… tras su fallecimiento, alguien había robado a ese demonio, un suceso que él mantuvo en secreto hasta ese día.

\- ¿Minato? – preguntó Itachi al verle tan absorto en conseguir llegar donde se libraba la pelea.

\- Estoy bien. Tú ve con mi hijo.

\- Él está bien, Kakashi y otros ANBU están allí protegiéndole, yo me quedaré a tu lado.

\- No voy a perder a otro Uchiha, no aquí – le dijo con claridad.

\- No me vas a perder. He entrenado mucho para estar aquí.

\- ¿Cómo va tu ojo? – preguntó Minato.

\- Hace mucho que Shisui murió, mi ojo está perfecto y lo sabes.

Era cierto que Shisui murió apenas salido de la academia, que durante años buscó a los culpables, que había visto el miedo en su mejor amigo cuando le regaló el ojo que le faltaba. Durante años buscó a sus asesinos y ahora… empezaba a saber de quién se trataba. No por nada habían puesto a ese tipo en su equipo. Le espiaban y Minato lo sabía desde el principio, por eso había vuelto a ser su profesor, por eso no volvió a dejarle solo durante todos estos años.

\- Itachi… eres un genio, de verdad, veo tu potencial pero no quiero que te involucres en esto. Serás importante, llegarás muy lejos, lo sé.

\- Es posible, pero no merece la pena llegar tan lejos si no puedo ayudarte en los malos momentos. Mi sitio está aquí, a tu lado. Soy un ANBU y sabía los riesgos de convertirme en uno cuando tomé mi decisión. No puedes alejarme ahora – sonrió Itachi.

\- Claro que puedo. Soy el Hokage – se quejó Minato.

¡_Destituirle_! Hasta quitarle el rango… cualquier cosa podía hacer con tal de mantenerle lejos del peligro pero por más que lo hiciera, sabía que ese cabezota volvería una y otra vez. Ya podía nombrarle Genin que él estaría allí a su lado. Con Itachi, pocas cosas servían para controlarle, él siempre iba veinte pasos por delante de todos.

Ambos se detuvieron pero Itachi no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba Minato por él. Minato, por otro lado, también sonrió al ver lo cabezón que era. Daría igual todo lo que le dijera, no se lo quitaría de encima. Itachi se acercó hacia ese rubio, acariciando su mejilla un instante, acercándose a él con la intención de besarle hasta que una explosión al fondo hizo que regresasen a la realidad. No era el lugar ni el momento para estar juntos.

Un poderoso chakra fue lo que sintió Minato tras él, un chakra que le hizo colocar la palma de su mano en el pecho de Itachi y empujarle hacia atrás, alejándole de él mientras sacaba uno de los kunais del cinturón a su espalda y se giraba dispuesto a clavar el kunai, observando cómo la máscara que ocultaba el rostro de aquel hombre se volvía intangible, pasando el kunai de largo antes de que éste cogiera la muñeca de Minato impidiéndole el movimiento. Estaba a punto de absorberle en un agujero cuando el enmascarado sintió que alguien aprisionaba su muñeca.

El Mangekyou Sharingan era una habilidad que hacía años no veía y menos en alguien tan joven como lo era Itachi. ¡Un grito! Eso fue lo que se escuchó, un intenso grito por parte de aquel enmascarado que detuvo su habilidad al entrar su ropa en llamas negras, unas llamas provenientes de ese ojo rojo que empezaba a sangrar pero se mantenía abierto observándole.

No tuvo más remedio que marcharse de allí pese al Amaterasu. Itachi sabía que esas llamas no se apagarían fácilmente pero tampoco había acertado lo suficiente como para matarle. Por ahora se conformaba con haber alejado al enemigo de ellos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Minato al ver cómo Itachi cerraba el ojo y se lo sostenía con la mano, dejando que la sangre la impregnase.

\- Sí. Lo siento… te prometí no utilizar esta habilidad.

\- Esto es un motivo especial – sonrió Minato – ahora sólo preocúpate de sobrevivir. Haz lo que sea… pero sobrevive.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces… no me contendré – sonrió Itachi.

\- Detengamos a ese demonio.

\- ¿Juntos? – preguntó algo confuso Itachi.

\- Juntos – repitió Minato con una sonrisa en sus labios, alzando el puño en su dirección para que éste pudiera chocarlo. Itachi lo hizo enseguida.

Todos luchaban en el frente, todos tratando de detener a ese demonio que atacaba la villa sin control alguno. Algunos se preguntaban dónde estaba el Hokage, pero Sarutobi fue el primero en sentir su chakra en lo alto de las cabezas de los Hokages. Allí estaba él, desafiando impasible a ese zorro que parecía haber fijado su mirada en él.

Todos se prepararon para el ataque que ese demonio preparaba, todos listos para recibirlo pese a que Minato ya se había dado cuenta de que sacaría toda su potencia contra él. Ese ataque podría destruir prácticamente la villa, por lo que intentaba pensar en algo para evitarlo, algo que realmente pudiera ser efectivo contra la potencia de aquel ataque.

Cuando la gran bola salió de las fauces de la gran bestia, todos observaron aterrados cómo se dirigía directamente hacia la montaña donde permanecían impasibles los rostros de los Hokages, allí donde Minato permanecía en pie. Sus manos se alzaron frente a su rostro, mostrando ese kunai con los sellos en él, absorbiendo el ataque al llegar hasta él y redirigiéndolo a otro de sus sellos más lejanos.

La explosión pese a la lejanía, se escuchó en toda la villa. Ni siquiera aquel zorro podía creerse que un simple humano como él hubiera podido esquivar ese ataque. Él era el demonio más terrible que había pisado la faz de la tierra. Minato simplemente… pensaba una manera de volver a encerrarle. Podía hacerlo, lo sabía porque había estudiado todo acerca de él, estudió por su esposa, para saber qué hacer en un caso así y sin embargo… aún no sabía dónde encerrar a ese demonio.

Lo habría encerrado en sí mismo, no tenía duda al respecto pero… también sabía que sólo los Uzumaki habían tenido la capacidad para soportar algo así, él no podría aguantarlo, no al menos durante mucho tiempo. Debería dividirlo porque no quedaba ningún otro Uzumaki excepto… su hijo. Él era demasiado pequeño pero era cierto que sería el recipiente más seguro, que ese demonio jamás podría escapar pero… ¡_Era su hijo_!

Chasqueó los labios frustrado, no podía hacer eso, así que debía encontrar otra solución. Quizá meter la mitad de él en Itachi y la otra mitad en sí mismo. Compartir esa carga no sonaba nada mal, sin embargo… tampoco era algo agradable, algo que quisiera hacer. Sería casi como destrozarle la vida a Itachi. Todos irían contra él, todos pensarían que llevaría a ese monstruo dentro de sí y él iba a llegar muy lejos. ¿Cómo destrozar un brillante futuro con algo así? ¡_No_! Tenía que encontrar otra forma, tenía que buscar otra manera.

Empezó a formar los sellos necesarios. Al menos podría intentar encerrarlo en sí mismo. Ni siquiera podía ver a Itachi cerca de él, todo el mundo se había alejado de allí y era mejor de esa forma, porque no quería involucrar a nadie más en algo semejante. Cogería el alma de ese demonio y lo encerraría para siempre, apartándolo de una vez por todas de la villa.

Ya tenía todo preparado, cuando vio aparecer a Kakashi frente a él, con su hijo en brazos. ¡_Algo había ocurrido para que estuviera allí_! No tardó en averiguar lo que ocurría cuando observó a ese enmascarado persiguiendo a Kakashi. Por suerte, no llegó hasta él cuando Itachi apareció cogiendo a ese enmascarado y apartándolo de ellos.

\- Estará más seguro contigo – le aclaró Kakashi – acaba con esto, yo voy a ayudar a Itachi.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Te cubriré hasta que acabes.

Minato volvió a mover sus manos, observando a su hijo de apenas tres años frente a él. No entendía nada pero aun así… se había agarrado a su capa blanca y se sostenía con fuerza. No pudo evitar besar la frente de su hijo, pero no detuvo el sellado, ya no podía. Aquel sería su último sello, sería la última vez que sonreiría a su hijo para calmarle, que le daría besos en la frente, aquel… sería su adiós. Sin embargo, salvaría a todos en la villa, salvaría a su hijo y eso merecía la pena.

El sello apareció en su pecho antes de escuchar el grito de Itachi, antes de sentir esa mano azul atravesarle para atrapar al demonio en su interior. Tal y como supuso, era imposible meter todo aquel chakra en su interior y finalmente, con lágrimas en sus ojos, no tuvo más remedio que meter la otra mitad en su pequeño hijo.

Lentamente el zorro fue desapareciendo, siendo encerrado en aquellos dos cuerpos, uno que iba a morir pero el otro sobreviviría. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, dejando que sus manos también se apoyasen a cada lado de aquel pequeño que estaba agotado, con sus ojos cerrados y observó cómo sus lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas del pequeño.

\- Lo siento, Naruto – susurró Minato – pero serás fuerte. Nos volveremos a ver – intentó sonreír justo antes de sentir las manos de Itachi agarrándole.

\- ¿Qué narices has hecho? – preguntó Itachi llorando.

\- Salvaros – susurró Minato.

\- Yo soy el que tiene que salvarte a ti, idiota – le gritó Itachi.

\- Estás enfadado, lo siento – sonrió Minato – pero no es cierto, Itachi, tú eres un ANBU pero yo soy el Hokage, soy yo el que carga el peso de la vida de todos, soy yo el que debo morir por todos vosotros y no al revés.

\- No me puedes dejar así – se agarró Itachi con fuerza a su espalda, hundiendo su rostro en esa capa blanca.

\- Por favor… cuida de Naruto. Te va a necesitar.

\- Sabes que siempre le voy a cuidar, te lo prometí.

\- Lo va a pasar mal, por favor… tú no le abandones, nunca lo hagas.

\- No lo haré, Minato. Yo cuidaré de Naruto, le hablaré de ti.

\- No puedes hacerlo, él no debe recordarme como su padre, estará más seguro si mis enemigos no conocen a mi hijo.

\- ¿Cómo voy a ocultarle, Minato?

\- Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki. Ése será su apellido. Ayúdale en todo lo que puedas. Mírale crecer y por favor… cuando volvamos a vernos… cuéntame todo con detalles.

\- Volveremos a vernos, Minato – susurró Itachi apartándose de él, acercando su rostro al de Minato, dándole el que sería su último beso.

\- Kushina me espera… finalmente podré reunirme con ella – sonrió Minato – dejo a Naruto en las mejores manos, lo sé. Ahora tú eres su única familia.


	10. Sin familia

Capítulo 10: Sin familia.

**Ocho años después:**

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Se acababa de duchar y había lanzado su ropa ensangrentada a la cesta de lavar. Seguramente su madre lo lavaría en breve, pero no era algo que le preocupase. Aquella mañana pese a lo difícil que había resultado ser, podía decir una vez más que estaba vivo y lo estaba por dos simples razones… por Sasuke y por Naruto. Sólo por ellos dos era capaz de volver una y otra vez de sus misiones, sobre todo… por Naruto, quien cargaba el peso que su padre le había puesto, que tenía que aguantar las malas miradas de la gente de la aldea quienes le consideraban un monstruo, quien tenía que vivir solo aunque él solía ir a visitarle con frecuencia.

Al llegar a su casa, se dio cuenta del silencio que reinaba allí. Eso no era propio de Naruto. Él era… ruidoso y el primero en embestir siempre. Sonrió ante aquella idea y tras tocar una segunda vez a la puerta para asegurarse por completo que no se había quedado dormido o algo así, dio la vuelta para volver a la calle. Sólo había un lugar donde podría encontrarse ese rubio, en el Ichiraku Ramen.

¡_Ocho años llevaba cuidándole_! Tal y como le había prometido a Minato, él siempre estaba allí, a su espalda y, de vez en cuando, le llenaba su vacío frigorífico. Quizá habían prohibido hablar del tema, le habían ocultado la verdad sobre su padre y es que… ¿Qué podía recordar un niño de apenas tres o cuatro años? No mucho. Sin embargo, pese a que Itachi no podía hablar tampoco de aquello, siempre que no estaba de misión, intentaba acercarse por su casa y ver si le faltaba algo a ese pequeño. Normalmente… le compraba leche, porque Naruto era de los que la tomaba hasta caducada.

En el Ichiraku lo encontró, comiendo ramen junto a su profesor de la academia Iruka. Sabía que era de los pocos que trataban bien a ese chico y que solía invitarle a comer ramen en algunas ocasiones. Seguramente hoy… le estaría invitando por algún acontecimiento especial.

\- Vaya, Itachi Uchiha por aquí. ¿A qué debemos el placer de tu visita? ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

\- Sí, me muero de hambre – aseguró – aunque yo prefiero algo sin carne.

\- Tú siempre tan raro, Itachi – sonrió Naruto comiendo el ramen – nunca entenderé eso de no comer carne.

\- No me gusta mucho – sonrió Itachi, revolviendo el cabello de ese chico que comía con devoción su plato favorito.

Un sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Naruto al sentir aquella suave mano sobre su cabello. Todos los niños de su academia tenían las manos suaves, prácticamente no habían entrado en el mundo Ninja, pero sus profesores y otros ninjas adultos que conocía las tenían ásperas, seguramente por el entrenamiento. Por eso mismo, le extrañaba tanto que Itachi a sus veinticinco años tuviera esas manos tan bien cuidadas con todas las misiones que realizaba.

Era posible que él sólo tuviera doce años y que mañana tuviera finalmente su examen para convertirse en ninja oficial, sin embargo, pese a que todos le consideraban un niño, él no podía evitar sentir esa cierta admiración y atracción por ese moreno de pálida piel. Su hermano pequeño estaba en su clase y todos le admiraban, aunque realmente Sasuke… pese a admirar a su hermano, también sentía el peso de querer mejorar y ser mejor que Itachi.

\- Mañana voy a graduarme – sonrió Naruto.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – comentó Iruka con una escéptica sonrisa – no te sale nada bien las copias.

Itachi sonrió al escuchar aquello. Tampoco era una técnica que a Minato se le diera demasiado bien al principio, aunque la verdad… es que luego mejoró bastante. También era cierto que le consideraban un genio y aunque Naruto quizá no lo fuera, por sus venas corría la sangre del cuarto Hokage y eso nadie se lo podría negar jamás. Quizá le costaría más que a otros niños abrirse camino en la vida, pero lo haría y lo haría con la misma vitalidad y la misma sonrisa que tenía Minato. Ese niño le recordaba demasiado al amor que perdió hace ocho años.

\- Te ayudaré – comentó Itachi, consiguiendo que Naruto dejase los palillos a un lado del cuenco y le mirase, primero escéptico y luego… con sorpresa.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro. Soy tu tutor legal, ¿no? ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

\- Eres el mejor de todos – sonrió Naruto – aunque tu hermano quiere entrenar contigo.

\- Lo sé, pero mi hermano ya es muy fuerte hasta sin mi ayuda.

\- Eso es cierto. Es el mejor de la academia.

\- Os ayudaré a ambos si te quedas más tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora cómete el ramen, cuando acabes iremos a buscar a Sasuke y entrenaremos para el examen de mañana.

\- Genial – sonreía Naruto – voy a entrenar con el mejor de los ANBU – dijo antes de empezar a comerse el ramen con rapidez para poder ir a entrenar.

Itachi observaba a esos dos enfrascados en sus continuas discusiones y aunque él mantenía el silencio, no podía evitar que le causara cierta gracia. Naruto había sacado ese carácter explosivo de Kushina, pero también el corazón de Minato. Nadie podría poner en duda el parecido que guardaba con sus padres. Estaba convencido de que en el futuro sería un gran ninja.

En cuanto a Sasuke… sabía de sobra que llegaría muy lejos, al fin y al cabo, era un Uchiha. Sería un chico brillante pero también corría el riesgo de perderse en su propia oscuridad, una oscuridad que a veces provocaba el clan y otras veces… los enemigos que harían lo que fuera por apoderarse de esos ojos.

No pudo evitar recordar la muerte de Shisui. Sasuke era apenas un niño y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Itachi se había ganado el apodo de "Genio", pero en realidad… no era ningún genio o al menos, no tanto como lo fue su amigo con el que había pasado meses entrenando. Él era el auténtico genio, su sharingan era el mejor de todos, pero Danzo… ese asqueroso consejero se lo había robado de la peor de las maneras. Tanto miedo había pasado de perder el otro, que antes de que le asesinasen, decidió dar el ojo que le quedaba a Itachi, convirtiéndole en el genio de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, pese a saber los temores de su amigo, no había sido hasta hace unas semanas que había averiguado realmente quién había sido el asesino de su amigo y hoy… hoy había cobrado su venganza. Su compañero de equipo, ése al que Danzo le había puesto para seguirle, ya no volvería a Raíz. Finalmente, por fin podía dormir tranquilo y empezaba a entender la decisión de Minato por no querer apartarse de su lado cuando le impusieron el nuevo equipo. Nunca se había fiado de Danzo ni de sus decisiones y ahora entendía todo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en aquel profesor que leía sobre uno de los árboles, ese ninja que no había aprobado a ni uno de los alumnos que le habían asignado, uno de los más complicados a los que complacer. Sonrió antes de indicarle a los otros dos que el entrenamiento acababa ahí y caminar hacia Kakashi. Ni siquiera subió al árbol, apoyó la espalda en el tronco y ni alzó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Kakashi? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Quería venir a ver por mí mismo el equipo que iban a asignarme.

\- Contigo no aprueba ni un alumno – sonrió Itachi, consiguiendo hacer sonreír a Kakashi.

\- Es cierto, pero tengo buenas expectativas de este equipo.

\- ¿Porque es mi hermano? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Porque es tu hermano, porque es el hijo de Minato… sí… ambos son buenos, un par de genins ahora mismo, pero aprenderán. Por cierto… han encontrado un cadáver en el bosque, no sé si debería ser yo quien te lo dijera pero… era tu compañero de equipo.

\- ¿Mi compañero? – preguntó Itachi haciéndose el sorprendido – No lo entiendo… ¿Qué haría mi compañero fuera de la Villa? Era nuestro día de descanso.

\- No lo sé. Imagino que lo investigarán. Creí que debías saberlo.

\- Gracias.

\- Cada día se parece más a su padre – exclamó Kakashi apartando por primera vez sus ojos del libro para fijarse en Naruto.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Le echas de menos?

\- A cada segundo – sonrió Itachi – su padre fue… la persona que más he amado en mi vida y pensar que dio su vida por esta Villa… por algunas personas que no lo merecían.

\- No deberías pensar así.

\- Pero lo hago – susurró – él quería que tratasen a su hijo como un héroe y, ¿qué hay en su lugar? Miedo y desprecio, todos le rechazan. Hay muchas cosas que deberían cambiar en la Villa.

\- Quizá si hubieras aceptado ser Hokage…

\- Yo no podría dar mi vida por ellos – sonrió Itachi – no soy como Minato. Quizá tengo un poco de miedo de que Naruto siga sus pasos, que se convierta en su padre y va por el camino. Tiene un corazón demasiado bueno pese a los desprecios de la gente, él es…

\- Es como su padre. Idéntico a él.

\- Lo sé.

No podía evitar pensar que había perdido a Minato pero había cumplido su promesa, estar al lado de Naruto y cuidarle, el problema residía… en que cada día… Itachi veía más esa semejanza al hombre al que amó. Quizá estaba empezando a sentir algo por Naruto, por un chiquillo al que debería ver casi como su hijo más que como algo más y, sin embargo, no podía evitar quererle.

\- Naruto está a gusto contigo. Siempre habla de ti.

\- Porque le ayudo a entrenar y le enseño técnicas – sonrió Itachi – alguien debe hacerlo.

\- Voy a ser su profesor, Itachi, te aseguro que estará bien conmigo. Le protegeré.

\- Lo sé. Eres de los pocos en los que aún confío. Has perdido a mucha gente por el camino, igual que yo.

\- Sí. Ambos hemos perdido mucho. Hay que aprovechar lo que aún tenemos. ¿No crees?

\- Sí – dijo mirando a esos dos todavía insultándose – no se llevan nada bien.

\- Tampoco yo me llevaba del todo bien con Obito supuestamente, y fue mi mejor amigo. Serán grandes amigos, te lo aseguro.

\- No lo sé… el único amigo que tuve lo perdí pronto – dijo en referencia a Shisui – el resto sólo han sido… compañeros de trabajo, sin lazos importantes.

\- Ellos lo tendrán. Ya lo verás.

Caminó hasta casa junto a su hermanito. Sasuke siempre sonreía cuando iba a su lado y él lo adoraba. Últimamente las cosas en el clan Uchiha estaban tensas, demasiado. Desde la muerte de Minato, las cosas habían empeorado. No les gustaba la idea que Danzo siguiera como consejero y es que si antes Minato podía frenarle los pies… ahora nadie lo hacía. No era algo que gustase a los Uchiha pero él como ANBU, debía seguir ejerciendo su trabajo. Tan sólo un mentiroso más, un espía. Ya apenas se reconocía. Su luz había sido Minato y él se la llevó, ahora sólo pensaba en dos personas, en proteger a Naruto y a Sasuke, el resto… le daban igual. ¿Estaba mal pensar así? ¡_Seguramente_! Pero él no sería Hokage pese a que se lo habían sugerido tras la muerte de Minato. Simplemente… él no podía sustituir ese lugar, todo en esa oficina le recordaba al amor de su vida, a ése que ya no volvería.

Al entrar por casa, observó cómo su madre miraba un par de prendas que parecía querer echar a lavar, prendas que Itachi reconoció enseguida como suyas, mandando a Sasuke con rapidez hacia su cuarto.

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Itachi al ver sus ropas en las manos de ésta - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué… tienen sangre? – preguntó casi asustada – dijiste que no tenías misión.

\- Ya sabes cómo somos los ANBU, a veces nos piden algo de improviso. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? - miró fijamente a su hijo.

\- Sí, mamá. Siento haberte preocupado, no era mi intención. Estoy bien. Sólo un par de rasguños. Ya sabes que pocos pueden acercarse a mí con el sharingan – sonrió.

\- Eres el genio Uchiha, todos lo saben pero… no te confíes, ¿vale?

\- Nunca lo hago. Por cierto… voy a necesitar las ropas de funeral, ha fallecido uno de mis compañeros de equipo.

Aquello sí sorprendió a su madre, sin embargo, no quiso preguntar nada pese a que todo aquello no olía nada bien. Desde que había fallecido Minato, su hijo había estado muy raro, demasiado raro, pero intentó no darle importancia.


	11. Examen fallido

Capítulo 11: Examen fallido

Todo se estaba precipitando. Últimamente todo le resultaba una pesada carga de la que no sabía cómo deshacerse. Había cuidado de Naruto durante estos años, también había buscado al asesino de Shisui, había intentado ser el mejor ninja, proteger la villa tal y como hizo Minato, proteger ese sueño por el que dio su vida. Ahora todo le parecía un maldito camino sin salida.

Era un espía, un ANBU, un mentiroso. Nunca le dijo la verdad a Naruto sobre su relación con su padre, tampoco le había dicho a su familia cómo los espiaba para salvar a la villa. Adoraba a su familia, pero era cierto que interponía su trabajo frente a todo lo demás. Perder a Minato había sido uno de los sucesos más duros a los que se había enfrentado y ahora… lo único que le preocupaba era ser capaz de salvar a Sasuke y a Naruto.

Odiaba a Danzo, lo hacía desde que se enteró que le había robado el ojo derecho a su mejor amigo, desde que le asesinaron. Le habría encantado tener pruebas para que el Hokage tomase una decisión con su consejero, pero nunca las encontró. _¡Si Minato viviera_! Él le habría ayudado, pero se sentía solo en ese instante. Una revolución era lo que iba a venir, en eso no podía discutir con Danzo cuando le explicó los detalles de la que sería su última misión.

Había asesinado a su compañero en venganza por lo que le hizo a Shisui, pero no podía simplemente ir y asesinar a Danzo. Una parte de él sabía que tomaba buenas decisiones para proteger la villa. Ahora los Uchiha iban a hacer una masacre y él como ANBU era el único capaz de frenarlos. Tan sólo un trato era lo que había conseguido sacar de todo aquello, la inmunidad para su hermano. Si los Uchiha atacaban, nadie en la villa estaría a salvo y no podía permitir que le ocurriera nada a toda esa gente… a Naruto. Minato dio su vida por toda la villa y ahora su sueño parecía poder llegar a su fin. Él era el único capaz de salvaguardar el sueño del cuarto Hokage, así tuviera que convertirse en el asesino más buscado, así tuviera que renunciar a la villa o a seguir viendo crecer a Naruto y a su hermano.

\- ¿Es que no tienes hambre? – preguntó Sasuke a su lado.

Itachi sonrió a su lado, revolviendo el cabello de su hermano. Hoy sería un día normal para todos, hasta él fingiría que todo era rutinario, sin dar ninguna muestra de que algo fuera a cambiar, de lo que tenía previsto realizar esa noche.

\- Come, enano, tienes que alimentarte para poder machacar al resto de alumnos – sonrió Itachi.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Oh… no las digo, eres el mejor de la clase. Lo dicen todos tus profesores.

\- Y a papá parece darle igual – se deprimió ligeramente.

\- Papá está orgulloso de ti y yo también.

Que su hermanito sonriera era algo que le hacía plenamente feliz a Itachi. Pocas cosas desde la muerte de Minato le hacían sentirse bien, pero ver crecer a su hermano y a Naruto, saber que podía ser capaz de cuidarles y protegerles, era lo que le mantenía en pie cada mañana. Había perdido compañeros, amigos, familia… incluso el amor, pero seguía plantando cara a la vida una y otra vez, dispuesto a proteger a los que todavía quedaban vivos, a los que les importaba de verdad.

Sasuke no tardó en irse a la academia pero él prefirió quedarse junto a su madre un poco más. Verla hacer los quehaceres de la casa le tranquilizaba pero también le llenaba de tristeza por la misión que debía cumplir como ANBU. Aun así, prefería que Sasuke le viera como un traidor en lugar de que pudiera ver cómo su clan era una deshonra, cómo eran capaces de aniquilar a toda una villa por egoísmo y arrogancia.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Itachi? – preguntó su madre con una agradable sonrisa - ¿Irás a entrenar?

\- Voy a ir a ver a Naruto. Hoy es el examen para convertirse en genin.

\- Eres el único que habla con ese chico… bueno… y tu hermano.

\- Porque son idiotas – agregó Itachi – en la villa le tienen miedo o más bien… al demonio que Minato metió en él. No entienden nada.

\- Eres igualito que Minato – sonrió su madre – igual de idealista que él. Ten cuidado, Itachi, no quiero que tú también mueras por gente que luego no cumplirá tus deseos ni tendrá los mismos objetivos.

\- Se lo prometí a él – fue lo único que comentó Itachí – le prometí que cuidaría y protegería siempre a su hijo y a esta villa. No es que me caigan bien precisamente, menos después de ver cómo tratan al hijo del que les salvó a todos, pero no fallaré en mi palabra. No es por la villa, sino por Minato.

Una sonrisa, eso fue lo que su madre le dedicó. Cuando su hijo primogénito prometía algo, lo cumplía costase lo que le costase y era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa además de preocupada. Era testarudo pero también sabía que le habían llamado el "genio". Sabía defenderse y cuidaba de los que eran importantes para él. Sería un gran ninja, aunque temía que muriera joven, como todos los grandes ninjas, como Minato Namikaze, como Shisui Uchiha.

\- Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

\- Sí – sonrió Itachi, poniéndose en pie y dándole un beso en la frente a su madre, tratando así de tranquilizar su inquieto corazón – me voy a entrenar.

Itachi se dirigió hacia el centro de la villa. Los exámenes de genin no tardarían en acabar pero no estaba preocupado por Sasuke. A él se le daba bien prácticamente cualquier cosa. ¡No! El que le preocupaba era Naruto. Para haber aprendido el "_Sexy no jutsu_", se le daba fatal hacer un simple clon. Era algo que le causaba gracia de una forma extraña.

Se tomó unos dango y una taza de té en un puesto cercano, esperando a que los exámenes terminasen, esperando a la hora de salida de la academia. Todos los padres estarían allí, recibiendo a sus hijos con abrazos y elogios, pero Naruto no tendría a nadie. Quizá se sentía un poco responsable. Se suponía que era un ANBU, que debía haber protegido al Hokage y, sin embargo… no pudo salvarle.

Llegó a la academia justo para ver el revuelo de la gente que felicitaba a sus hijos antes de emprender el camino a casa. Sus ojos intentaron evitar a todos ellos pese a que la gente le observó llegar. Muchas mujeres se sonrojaban al verle, los hombres le miraban con admiración, pero él sólo tenía ojos para un pequeño rubio sentado en uno de los columpios. Su rostro cabizbajo y sus ojos tristes le indicaron que había fallado la prueba y encima… debía aguantar a la gente riendo y susurrando a sus espaldas.

\- Un día difícil, ¿eh? – se acercó hasta él.

\- No he aprobado – dijo cabizbajo, casi en un susurro. Quizá se sentía avergonzado ante Itachi que parecía hacerlo todo perfecto.

\- ¿Y qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa – no sabes hacer un clon, bueno… no eres el primero – sonrió Itachi tratando de animarle – a tu edad yo también tenía algunas técnicas que no me salían.

\- Ya… pero eran técnicas complejas y complicadas.

\- Ven conmigo, te invitaré a ramen y luego podremos entrenar. Te enseñaré algunas técnicas si quieres.

\- ¿Sólo a mí? – preguntó algo más motivado.

\- Sí. Sasuke hoy tiene entrenamiento por la tarde con otro profesor. Creo que algo me ha dicho de shurikens – sonrió Itachi. - ¿Te interesa mi oferta?

\- Claro que sí – se entusiasmó Naruto.

Los dos fueron a comer un cuenco de ramen del Ichiraku y, posteriormente, a la zona de entrenamiento número tres para practicar. Naruto no era muy bueno controlando su chakra, pero Itachi le comentó algunos trucos de control para que pudiera finalmente, realizar un clon más o menos decente aunque no perfecto.

Ambos descansaban en el prado, tendidos sobre la hierba y mirando las nubes pasar cuando Itachi empezó a relajarse, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la brisa moviera algunos mechones de su cabello. Naruto se giró, observando lo relajado que parecía aquel ninja. ¡_Soñaba ser como él_! Sasuke también soñaba con ser igual de fuerte que su hermano, sin embargo, a los dos les quedaba un largo camino por delante.

Se incorporó ligeramente, quedando bocabajo y mirando con seriedad y curiosidad el armonioso rostro de Itachi. Estaba tan tranquilo y apacible. Pocas veces le podía ver relajado, normalmente estaba tenso y era desconfiado con todos. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. ¡_Él era el único que le había cuidado desde niño_! Siempre le había tratado con dulzura y por alguna razón, sentía un sentimiento mezcla de aprecio, cariño y… quizá atracción.

Miró sus párpados cerrados, esa nariz pequeña que tomaba y soltaba aire, sus profundas ojeras y los sensuales labios ligeramente abiertos, casi como si le costase respirar por la nariz y se estuviera ayudando de la boca. Ni siquiera se percató cuándo empezó a moverse hacia él, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus labios estaban rozando los de ese moreno que abrió los ojos al instante ante el contacto.

\- ¿Na-ruto? – preguntó extrañado Itachi, incorporándose con rapidez y asustando al rubio.

\- Lo siento… yo no…

\- Ey… no pasa nada, ¿vale? – intentó suavizar Itachi la situación al ver al pequeño tan confuso – no pasa nada.

\- Sí pasa… no sé por qué lo he hecho y…

\- Está todo bien, Naruto. Eres joven y simplemente sentías curiosidad.

\- No… era más que eso, era… no sé explicarlo pero…

\- ¿Te atraía la idea? – preguntó Itachi – también yo fui joven y también me atraía la idea de experimentar cosas de este estilo.

\- Pero está mal. Tú siempre me has cuidado y yo siento esto tan extraño cuando deberías ser como un padre o un hermano para mí.

\- No soy tu padre ni tu hermano, Naruto, es comprensible que sientas esta clase de cosas. En parte… también yo he sentido curiosidad por saber cómo sería rozar tus labios – confesó Itachi – y sé que no debería sentirme así pero igualmente… hay algo en ti que me atrae.

¡_Sí_! Claro que había algo en él que le atraía, porque era el hijo de Minato, del amor de su vida, porque pese a no tener el ejemplo de su padre, había heredado su carácter, al igual que el de su madre. Se parecía tanto a Minato y a Kushina... ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él cuando era tan parecido al hombre al que tanto amó?

\- Naruto… tengo una misión esta noche y… - se calló unos segundos tratando de pensar las palabras más duras que jamás diría – no creo que volvamos a vernos, así que… creo que sólo puedo darte las gracias por darme este recuerdo. Llevaré conmigo la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos pero quiero que sepas que, aunque no me veas, aunque no siempre esté justo aquí, yo siempre te protegeré. No va a pasarte nada porque te estaré cuidando.

\- ¿Qué misión tienes? – preguntó Naruto - ¿Por qué no vas a volver?

\- No puedo hablarte de esto, Naruto, lo siento. Sólo necesito un favor de ti.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Jamás se lo cuentes a Sasuke. Tú y yo nunca hemos mantenido esta conversación. Si él te pregunta, le dirás que no sabes nada de mí.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es malo?

\- Es mejor que no sepas nada, Naruto, estarás más tranquilo.

\- Entonces… si no voy a volver a verte, déjame que me lleve yo también un buen recuerdo de ti.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a unir sus labios a los de Naruto. Ni siquiera quiso profundizar, tan sólo un casto beso, un roce de sus labios. Se sentía culpable por haberse enamorado del hijo de Minato, y sin embargo, también quería hacerlo.


	12. Matanza Uchiha

Capítulo 12: Matanza Uchiha

Uno más que acertaba en el centro. Los alumnos allí presentes miraban a ese chico serio realizar su práctica diaria de lanzamiento de Shuriken. Siempre daba en el centro, daba igual lo que hiciera o el ángulo desde el que los lanzase, era bueno y cada día perfeccionaba más aún. Todo en su vida se regía por dos grandes ilusiones, ser como su hermano y que su padre le dijera cuán orgulloso estaba de él.

Itachi siempre le prometía entrenar juntos, pero al final… una misión nueva se interponía frustrando de esa forma sus planes. ¡_Odiaba cuando eso pasaba_! Pero también le alegraba, porque sabía que su hermano era un gran ninja, un prestigioso ANBU. Todos parecían querer su ayuda. Él, en cambio, debía conformarse con aquel golpecito que siempre le daba en la frente y sus palabras de "ahora no tengo tiempo, será la próxima vez".

Eso le frustraba, pero cuando entendía que su hermano estaba por ahí fuera, ayudando a otros y siendo el genio que todos decían que era, sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Admiraba a su hermano, quería ser como él. Muchas veces le había llevado para verle entrenar o de aventuras en el bosque. Puede que no le enseñase ninguna técnica, pero verle entrenar era todo un privilegio. Tampoco es que a Naruto le enseñase muchas técnicas, tan sólo le indicaba cómo controlar su chakra. ¡_Eso no le hacía falta a él_! Sabía controlarlo mucho mejor que Naruto, así que ambos estaban en la misma situación.

\- Sasuke… se te está haciendo tarde. No querrás preocupar a tus padres, ¿verdad?

Aquella voz de Iruka hizo que Sasuke mirase hacia el resto de sus compañeros que ya recogían sus mochilas. La oscuridad era presente, pero él apenas se había percatado de la luz que desprendían las farolas de las calles. Se centraba en la diana y obviaba todo a su alrededor. Suspiró antes de empezar a caminar hacia la diana para quitar las estrellas Ninja allí clavadas. Quería recoger todo antes de volver a casa. Era cierto que podrían estar preocupados.

Seguramente su madre ya tendría lista la cena. El aroma de la carne llegaría a sus fosas nasales despertando a su estómago. Su padre leería algunos pergaminos y tomaría su típico té mientras su hermano se enfrascaba en las técnicas nuevas que querría aprender. Todo sería rutinario, pero la rutina le gustaba.

Las calles siempre transitadas, ahora estaban desiertas. Todos estarían cenando, resguardándose del frío de la noche. El tiempo estaba cambiando. Las nubes se aproximaban, era muy probable que lloviera a menos que el viento que soplaba del este las alejase. No sabía si prefería que lloviera o que hiciera viento. El viento traería frío, la lluvia, una humedad que detestaba. No quería tener que ir a clases los próximos días con lluvia.

Corrió a casa. La bolsa con sus libros y las armas golpeaba contra sus piernas mientras se movía, pero no quiso detenerse. Quería llegar pronto a casa, ver a sus padres y cenar. Pensaba en una buena ducha caliente, en la maravillosa comida que su madre preparaba y en cómo su hermano le ofrecería la mejor de sus sonrisas y le diría que sería imposible ir mañana a entrenar por alguna misión. En cambio, antes de dormir, Itachi rememoraría una de sus aventuras, contándole así un cuento de sus vivencias reales, intentando enseñarle una buena ética.

¡_Oscuro_! Así estaba su clan, completamente oscuro, pero no fue algo a lo que diera importancia. Llegaba tarde a casa y sólo quería entrar por la puerta lo antes posible, hasta que al girar una de las esquinas, se detuvo en seco. Había cuerpos tirados en el suelo y eso sí que no era para nada normal en su clan.

No podía ni moverse y hasta sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, sintiendo como si alguien le observase. Se giró con rapidez, aterrorizado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, pero nadie se encontraba allí. Estaba solo. Quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo, prefirió no estar solo en aquel lugar, prefirió que su familia estuviera a su lado, que su hermano estuviera allí junto a él.

Sus piernas no querían moverse pese a que su cerebro sólo le decía que echase a correr, que empezase y no parase hasta llegar a casa, hasta encontrarse con su hermano o su padre. Intentó mentalizarse, cerrar los ojos unos segundos y repetirse una y otra vez que debía moverse, que debía empezar a correr calle abajo.

Finalmente, su rodilla se dobló y su pie avanzó el primer paso de muchos otros que le seguirían. Ese primer paso lento, seguido de otro lento, uno algo más rápido continuó, empezando a avanzar cada vez a mayor velocidad hasta que, finalmente, sintió que estaba corriendo.

En alguna ocasión, sus ojos se desviaban hacia esos cuerpos inertes en el suelo. Todo su clan estaba allí, muerto y él no podía hacer nada al respecto excepto apartar la mirada y seguir corriendo. Era la primera vez que veía el clan a oscuras, la primera vez que al encontrarse frente a su puerta, no sintió seguridad, sino una gran angustia que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. No sabía qué había ocurrido y sabía que conocer su respuesta no le gustaría, pero otra parte de él necesitaba saber todos los detalles, necesitaba saber exactamente cómo habían fallecido todos y sobre todo… el motivo para hacer algo así y quién había sido capaz de enfrentarse a los poderosos Uchiha.

Cruzó el solitario jardín. Todo estaba en la más atroz de las penumbras, causando cierto temor en él, sin embargo, la decisión por saber qué estaba ocurriendo y la incertidumbre por saber sobre su familia era mayor que su miedo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y observó los zapatos en la entrada de la casa. Su familia debía aún estar en casa, vivos o muertos… ellos no habían salido. Era posible que el asesino fuera silencioso, tanto como para no armar jaleo para que los guerreros salieran de su casa a combatirle.

Dejó los zapatos a la entrada y continuó por la casa. No había luces pero él caminó en silencio, muy despacio, observando cada rincón como si de uno de ellos pudiera salir el asesino buscándole. Recorrió toda la casa. La habitación de su hermano estaba desierta, igual que la suya, sin embargo, cuando su mano alcanzó la manivela de la robusta puerta que llevaba a la habitación de sus padres, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No estaba seguro del motivo, pero algo le causaba terror.

Abrió la puerta, dejando entrar la luz del patio en la habitación, observando entonces a esas dos figuras tiradas en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de la situación y su cuerpo se paralizó hasta que otra figura apareció de entre las sombras. Primero se asustó y buscó instintivamente un kunai de su pierna pese a que al tocarla… sintió que no llevaba su bolsa de armas.

La luz de la ventana se cruzó con la que entraba por la puerta, dejando ver entonces los ojos rojos de su hermano detrás de los cuerpos de sus padres. Un halo tranquilizador le invadió. Su hermano estaba vivo, frente a él y sentía esa seguridad de nuevo volver a él.

\- Oni-san – susurró Sasuke, consiguiendo sacar una ligera sonrisa al ver que su hermano estaba vivo y a su lado, borrándola al instante al observar de nuevo a sus padres tirados en el suelo – papá y mamá… ¿Quién…?

\- He sido yo – sonó la voz de su hermano como si viniera desde la propia tumba.

Esa voz le dio miedo, una voz tan fúnebre y profunda que, por un instante, le costó reconocer a su propio hermano. Él jamás le había hablado con semejante seriedad, ni se le ocurriría hacer nada contra él, sin embargo, cuando intentó acercarse hacia sus padres, sintió aquel genjutsu sobre su cuerpo, viendo cómo su hermano mataba una y otra vez a sus padres frente a él. Se sentía impotente y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus cristalinos ojos para perderse sobre el tatami.

La luz entraba como un fogonazo en la habitación. No quería abrir los ojos, los cerraba con mayor fuerza por miedo a despertar y darse cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, sin embargo, mantener los ojos cerrados sólo le causaba un miedo todavía mayor. Las imágenes de su hermano asesinando a su familia y a todo el clan venían una y otra vez a su mente. Escuchaba retumbar en su cabeza las palabras de su hermano, aquel "ódiame" que no podía sacar de su cabeza y que martilleaba sus oídos.

Movió la cabeza, como si al zarandearla esos pensamientos, esas palabras… se pudieran marchar, pero no lo hacían. Seguían más vivas que nunca y sólo quería que alguien le sacase de todo aquello. Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz que conocía bien. Era su compañero de equipo.

\- ¿Cuándo va a despertar? – preguntaba confuso y preocupado.

\- No lo sabemos – decía uno de los médicos – llegó aquí bajo los efectos de un Genjutsu, quizá le cueste más tiempo a su cuerpo asimilar que es una ilusión. Necesitará un amigo cuando salga de esto – insistió el médico, como si eso fuera relevante.

\- No sé qué decirle – suspiró Naruto - ¿Qué se le dice a alguien que acaba de perder a toda su familia? ¿Qué le digo cuando…? – se calló.

La tarde de antes había sido especial para él, se había marchado a casa con una felicidad fuera de lo normal. ¡Había besado a Itachi! Y esa misma mañana se enteraba… que había asesinado a todo su clan y se había exiliado. Un asesino de clase S, eso le llamaban ahora. ¿Dónde estaba el genio Uchiha? ¿Por qué había hecho algo como aquello? No entendía nada. Siempre había creído que adoraba a su hermano, esa tarde sintió que quizá… le tenía algo más que cierto cariño a él mismo tras su beso y ahora… todo parecía una cruel mentira del destino.

\- Quizá no tengas que decir nada – le sugirió Kakashi – sólo… quédate a su lado.

\- Pero…

\- Tienes un don, Naruto, consigues que la gente te valore y confíe en ti, eres como un rayo de esperanza que hace amigos allá donde va. Quizá Sasuke sólo necesite saber que ese rayo de esperanza está aún a su lado dentro de la oscuridad que va a vivir.

\- Yo… no sé qué hacer – le añadió Naruto perdiendo la voz – él es mi mejor amigo, su hermano prácticamente me ha criado y ahora… me dicen que es un criminal, que ha asesinado a su clan. ¿Por qué dejó entonces a su hermano con vida? ¿Por qué no le mató como hizo con los demás? Ayer estuve con su hermano y no me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, si hubiera prestado atención…

Una lágrima resbaló por sus ojos, una lágrima que captó la atención de Kakashi al instante antes de limpiársela con su dedo pulgar y obligar a ese chico a mirarle.

\- No te culpes, no de esto. Tú no podías saber nada de lo que iba a ocurrir.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Itachi tomó su decisión y no iba a contarte lo que tenía planeado hacer, tú no le incitaste a hacer nada, ni sabías lo que pensaba, no podías hacer nada, así que no te sientas culpable. Ahora lo que Sasuke va a necesitar es un amigo que esté con él, aunque él insista en estar solo, lo va a necesitar. Esto es un duro golpe para él. Acaba de perder a toda su familia a manos de la persona a la que más admiraba, a la que más quería y con la que más protegido se sentía. No ha perdido sólo a un hermano, ha perdido a la persona más importante en su vida, sus cimientos.

\- Estaré ahí con él, aunque me rechace. Aun así… necesito entender por qué… ¿Por qué Itachi ha hecho esto?

\- No lo sé, Naruto.

\- Yo necesito saberlo – le insistió – y Sasuke también.


	13. Reencuentros

Capítulo 13: Reencuentros

**Cinco años después:**

Como cada diez de octubre, Naruto llegaba a su solitaria casa. Sus amigos siempre le invitaban a salir a comer ramen por su cumpleaños, pero él tan sólo iba por Sasuke. Sabía que en parte necesitaba un amigo después de todo lo ocurrido en su clan. Pese a los cincos años que habían transcurrido, seguía sin entender cómo Itachi fue capaz de algo semejante.

Quizá él era mucho peor, porque seguía teniendo esos sentimientos hacia un asesino, un criminal que había asesinado a todo su clan a sangre fría. No podía entender el motivo que le impulsaba una y otra vez hacia Itachi, pero seguía amándole y cada vez que veía a Sasuke, su corazón se aceleraba. Ambos se parecían tanto. Quería olvidarse de Itachi y para ello necesitaba distanciarse, pero no podía distanciarse de Sasuke, era su mejor amigo y le necesitaba tras la tragedia. El problema era que Sasuke le recordaba una y otra vez a su hermano, impidiéndole olvidarle.

Todos en la aldea hablaban mal de él, decían exactamente lo que era, un asesino y, sin embargo, para Naruto seguía habiendo demasiadas dudas respecto a lo que hizo. Apenas sabía nada de Itachi aunque éste le había estado cuidando desde niño. Era otro de los actos que no entendía. ¿Por qué un genio como Itachi Uchiha cuidaría de un huérfano sin orígenes? Él ni siquiera había sido bueno en la academia. Miles de veces lo preguntó, pero nadie en la Villa le respondía esa pregunta.

Acababa de llegar de la última misión junto a su equipo. Por estas fechas, Sasuke solía estar algo más deprimido de lo normal, pero ya ni siquiera celebraban su cumpleaños juntos pese a que lo habían hecho hasta lo sucedido con su hermano. ¡_Tampoco quiso obligarle_! Simplemente, lo dejó pasar hasta que dejaron de asistir el uno al cumpleaños del otro. Lo que le sorprendió fue encontrar un regalo frente a su puerta. ¡_Sasuke solía dárselos en mano pese a no ir a su casa ni celebrarlo juntos_!

Con las llaves de su casa todavía en la mano, cogió el paquete y se dirigió al interior de su casa. Prefería abrirlo con calma en la soledad de su hogar. Una parte le hacía gran ilusión tener un regalo pese a no saber todavía de quién podía ser, tanta… que una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro. ¡_Hasta el papel le gustaba_!

En su casa todo olía a cerrado. Llevaba varios días de misión y prefirió dejar todas las ventanas cerradas. No le importó dejarlas un poco más de tiempo en ese estado, sentía mayor curiosidad por el regalo que malestar por ese ligero olor. Qué más daba unos minutos más que menos.

Dejó el paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina, la única mesa que tenía en toda su casa. Nunca había tenido mucho dinero para gastar en muebles, lo que ganaba lo solía emplear en la alimentación o facturas típicas del mantenimiento de la vivienda, pero tampoco le importó la escasez de muebles pese a que Itachi muchas veces le había comprado algo u ofrecido comprarle alguna cosa más. Aceptaba sus regalos, pero siempre se negaba a pedirle cosas.

¡_No podía dejar de pensar en él_! ¿Por qué seguía amándole pese a todo lo que había hecho? No podía entender aquello, era un asesino y debía mentalizarse… pero no podía. Siempre había cuidado de él, le había protegido y hasta le besó aquel último día antes de convertirse en el criminal más buscado y deseado de Konoha.

Estiró de la cinta y abrió finalmente el envoltorio para poder mirar en el interior de la caja. Era una bandana con la insignia de Konoha. Parecía un poco desgastada, pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, sino que él había roto la suya entrenando con Jiraiya. Siempre le hacía llegar hasta el límite, entrenar tan duro que al final destrozó su propia bandana. Esperaba una nueva por parte del Hokage, pero aquella no era nueva, se veía que pertenecía a alguien. Al levantarla, observó una carta bajo ella con su nombre escrito.

"Lamento escuchar que rompiste tu bandana, pero creo que ésta te hará más ilusión. Perteneció a tu padre y creo que deberías tenerla tú. Siéntete libre de utilizarla o guardarla, al fin y al cabo, siempre fue tuya."

Giró la tarjeta una y otra vez buscando el nombre del remitente pero nada aparecía. Era un regalo extraño, sobre todo porque nadie en esa Villa se atrevía a contarle nada sobre su pasado. Nunca conoció a sus padres… o bueno… era tan pequeño cuando fallecieron que no era capaz de recordarles. Muchas veces trató de averiguar algo, pero todos se callaban, todos se alejaban de él, le llamaban monstruo, prohibían a sus hijos jugar a su lado y ahora… llegaba esa carta de alguien que decía conocer a su padre.

No estaba seguro si era por aquel regalo, por tener algo de su padre, quizá era ese aroma que todavía desprendía a jazmín aunque ya empezaba a disiparse, pero todo aquello… provocó que lágrimas resbalasen desde sus ojos y agarrase con mayor fuerza aquella bandana, tocando con su frente el frío hierro con el emblema de Konoha grabado en él.

Sabía que no debía estar allí a esas horas de la noche, pero necesitaba hablar con Kakashi y saber qué estaba ocurriendo. El aroma de jazmín llegaba a su nariz, relajándole por momentos. Puede que no supiera nada de su padre, pero llevar su bandana en la frente ya significaba mucho para él. Era sin duda el mejor regalo que jamás pudo esperar recibir. Alguien que le conocía muy bien debió mandárselo y pensó en Kakashi o incluso en Jiraiya. A ninguno de los dos lo había encontrado todavía, pero estaba seguro de que podría encontrarles en la torre del Hokage. Para que ambos desaparecieran así, debía ser porque el Hokage les habría mandado llamar.

El pasillo estaba vacío pero unas voces se escuchaban desde el despacho. Caminó hacia allí, en el mayor de los sigilos para no interrumpirles. Parecía que estaban reunidos. A través de la ranura de la puerta sonaban las voces, escuchaba con claridad a Kakashi, a Jiraiya y parecía que el consejo también estaba allí, reconocía a Danzo.

\- Lo encontraremos – escuchaba a uno de los del consejo.

\- No seáis ingenuos. ¿Cómo es posible que un criminal como él pueda entrar en la Villa, robar la bandana del cuarto Hokage y marcharse sin dejar ni huella? – preguntó indignado Danzo.

\- Es Itachi – fue lo único que dijo Kakashi – para él la seguridad de la Villa es como un juego de niños.

¡_En shock_! Así se había quedado Naruto al escuchar el nombre de Itachi y no sólo eso… sino enterarse de esa manera quién era su padre. El regalo que más ilusión le había hecho en su vida, se lo había regalado el mayor criminal de la historia. Parecía ser el único que realmente conocía una gran parte de él y esos detalles, lo único que hacía era conseguir que se enamorase aún más.

\- Lo que yo me pregunto… es cómo sabía Itachi que la bandana estaba en su casa – miró Kakashi hacia Danzo – y por qué tenía usted su bandana.

Danzo mantuvo el silencio, sabiendo que Kakashi era un gran estratega y que jamás pasaría nada por alto. Era mejor tratar de mantener la compostura y evitar temas que pudieran darle algo en qué pensar.

\- En la base de los ANBU guardamos muchas cosas sobre los Hokage, intentamos mantener sus secretos ocultos.

\- Lo entiendo – comentó Kakashi – pero Minato no tenía secretos y una bandana no es un objeto peligroso, no significa nada para sus enemigos. Quizá Itachi la robó por algo en concreto.

\- No sé qué relación podría tener una simple bandana con ese criminal, pero quizá era algo más sentimental, no olvidemos que los rumores que corrían delataban claramente una relación amorosa entre el cuarte Hokage y su ANBU Itachi Uchiha.

\- Sé muy bien los rumores que corrían – comentó Kakashi – conocí muy bien a mi maestro, y para Jiraiya, él fue como un hijo.

\- No puedo negar la atracción que sentía por Itachi ni tampoco la que Itachi sentía por él, no he conocido un hombre más terco que Minato Namikaze – sonrió Jiraiya – pero también sé que lo dio todo por su hijo y su villa, esa bandana, lo más seguro, es que Itachi la robase por algún motivo en concreto.

\- Puede que se la diera a Naruto – comentó Kakashi – al fin y al cabo, es un objeto de su padre.

\- Todos en la Villa tienen prohibido contarle la verdad a ese chico – se quejó Danzo.

\- Itachi ya no es de la Villa – sonrió Jiraiya – es un fugitivo, un criminal, puede hacer lo que quiera. Quizá se haya cansado de esperar o sepa algo que los demás desconocemos. Al final… Itachi siempre cuidó de Naruto tal y como le prometió a Minato.

\- Cuidó demasiado de él – sugirió Kakashi – creo… que se enamoró de él como lo hizo de su padre en el pasado. Aun así… creo que no debe estar lejos, algún lugar habrá que fuera su favorito. Seguramente estará más cerca de lo que creemos.

Se había quedado atónito ante las palabras y las verdades que le habían soltado. Itachi estaba enamorado de su padre y ahora posiblemente de él por lo que decían. Sin embargo, con lo que se quedó fue con que Itachi debía estar más cerca de lo que todos creían, quizá en su lugar favorito y él sabía cuál era ese sitio. No muy lejos del clan Uchiha, a las afueras de la Villa había un estanque donde él solía entrenar y donde solía ir cuando quería pensar en algo. Nadie sabía de aquel lugar, tan sólo a él le llevó una vez allí, por eso mismo iba hacia allí pese a la oscuridad de esa noche. Las nubes se habían propuesto cubrir la luna, tan sólo al llegar al estanque, las nubes parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para empezar a apartarse, dejando ver la figura de Itachi frente a él, sentado sobre una roca mientras miraba el agua.

Se puso en pie enseguida al sentir el chakra de Naruto. Parecía cansado y sus ojeras eran mayores de lo que recordaba. Era posible que no hubiera dormido bien en mucho tiempo. No entendía todavía los motivos para exiliarse, para asesinar a su clan pero tenía que terminar con todo esto. Activó el rasengan en su mano, dispuesto a matarle, a terminar con su vida. Pensó que Itachi se defendería, pero a medida que se acercaba a él, veía con mayor claridad que no actuaría. Era como si esperase su muerte, como si esperase que él le matase de una vez.

La mano de Naruto iba a alcanzar su pecho y… lo hizo, pero no sintió ningún dolor, tan sólo su palma en su pecho, empujándolo con fuerza. Una mancha rubia, eso es lo que veía Itachi, una mancha rubia que gimoteaba frente a él con la cabeza agachada, con su mano en su pecho y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué has desactivado el Rasengan? – preguntó en un susurro.

\- Porque no puedo matarte – le dice Naruto entre lágrimas, cogiendo su muñeca y atrayéndole hacia él hasta unir sus labios con los suyos.

Lentamente, Itachi empezó a mover sus labios, dejando que las manos de Naruto siguieran en su cabeza, acercándole y, sin embargo, fue Itachi el primero en deslizar su lengua por sus labios, suplicándole que le dejase entrar en su boca, que le dejase saborearle, suplicándole que se llevase su dolor, porque sólo él podría hacerlo ahora. Naruto comenzó a abrir sus labios lentamente, sin detener el ritmo del beso y, finalmente, empezó a disfrutar de su momento juntos.

\- Lo siento mucho – le repitió a Naruto porque esta vez la disculpa era con él.

\- Prometí proteger siempre la villa… quiero ser Hokage – dijo Naruto cayendo de rodillas al suelo, llevándole consigo – y sin embargo… me he enamorado de un asesino clase S, me he enamorado de ti. No podía entender por qué tú eras el único que me cuidaba desde niño y ahora… sé todo de ti.

\- No, Naruto… no lo sabes todo – le dijo, porque era cierto, jamás confesó lo que sintió por su padre, jamás lo diría, jamás le conocerían tal cual era el gran mentiroso Itachi Uchiha.

\- Pero sé lo más importante, me amas y darías tu vida por mí.

\- Mi vida es tuya, haz con ella lo que quieras – le comentó las mismas palabras que una vez le profesó a Minato.

\- No… tu vida es tuya y la mía es mía pero… podemos juntarlas – dijo Naruto entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos – no quiero utilizarte como quiera sino… que ambos vivamos y compartamos todo.


	14. Una noche

Capítulo 14: Una noche.

Quizá aún a esas alturas, nadie entendiera los motivos que impulsaron a Itachi a cometer tal acto de violencia y convertirse en un exiliado, en un renegado para sus compatriotas, en el asesino que ahora era. Puede que sólo Itachi conociera esos motivos. Todos se sentían atemorizados ante él, presas del miedo que su persona y los rumores de lo que era capaz de hacer se difundían por la nación, pero para Naruto, no había persona con la que se sintiera más protegido. Itachi siempre había cuidado de él. ¡Hasta había revisado sus botes de leche todas las mañanas cuando vivían allí para que no tomase leche caducada! Tan sólo Itachi le conocía completamente y con él quería estar.

Dicen… que te enamoraste de mi padre – rompió el beso Naruto, confuso por aquellas palabras que había escuchado en la torre del Hokage.

Naruto…

¿Es cierto o no?

Es cierto – le aclaró Itachi sin más que decir. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones de lo que fue su vida amorosa en el pasado.

¿Te recuerdo a él?

Sí – dijo Itachi, porque era la verdad, su físico, su carácter, todo lo recordaba a su padre aunque tenían sus diferencias.

Aquel único monosílabo hizo que Naruto se deprimiera, agachase su mirada y diera un paso hacia atrás. Él no quería ser ese niño solo y abandonado al que cuidaban por caridad, quería que él le quisiera, pero parecía tener su corazón muy lejos de allí, con el cuarto hokage concretamente, con su padre. Al ver las dudas, Itachi colocó sus dedos bajo el mentón de Naruto y le elevó el rostro.

Claro que me recuerdas a él, Naruto, a él le prometí que te protegería, pero no esperé jamás enamorarme de ti. Sois diferentes, Naruto, a él le amé como a nadie, pero él sólo es mi pasado. Quiero que tú seas mi futuro, o al menos eso quise – comentó.

Aún puede serlo – dijo algo más animado Naruto al escucharle.

No… ¿Qué vida iba a darte? Tú quieres ser Hokage como tu padre, la Villa te necesitará, yo sólo soy un criminal. No deberías mezclarte conmigo. Ya no tengo un futuro y menos uno que merezca la pena ofrecerte.

No necesito ser Hokage, ni a la Villa, sólo te quiero a ti. Es suficiente para mí.

Con mi hermano persiguiéndonos siempre, deseando matarme, con una Villa que no descansará hasta ver mi cadáver… No, Naruto, no es vida para ti.

Le prometiste a mi padre que me protegerías, pero te has marchado y me has dejado solo – dijo enfadado, creyendo que esas duras palabras le harían cambiar de opinión y conseguir que le llevase consigo.

Y es lo que hago, te protejo. ¿Crees que decidí actuar como lo hice si no pensase en ti? Pienso en ti todos los días, a todas horas, cada segundo que respiro es por ti – le aseguró – te vigilo desde las sombras, me aseguro de que estés bien y guardo mis sentimientos para impedir hacer locuras que podrían ponerte en riesgo. Pero involucrarte con un criminal es una de esas locuras, Naruto, no voy a hacer que te persigan a ti por esto.

Ya puedes empezar a contarme tus motivos – casi le amenazó Naruto – porque no vas a librarte de mí. Iré donde vayas.

¿Sabes que con sólo una mirada puedo dejarte inconsciente y marcharme? – le preguntó Itachi pese a saber la respuesta.

No me asustan tus ojos, porque sé que no me harías daño, sin embargo, sabes tan bien como yo que si lo hicieras, al despertarme te perseguiría aunque fuera toda la vida. No descansaría hasta encontrarte.

Se corregía a sí mismo, siempre había pensado que Naruto había sacado el carácter de su madre y era posible que en gran medida fuera así, pero la cabezonería era de su padre, de eso no había duda alguna.

Eres terco y testarudo – le añadió Itachi con seriedad.

Me gusta pensar que soy perseverante.

Es cabezonería – le reprochó, observando cómo el rostro del rubio cambiaba a una de enfado, sintiéndose atacado – y aun así me enamoré de ella.

Aquello pilló desprevenido a Naruto, no esperaba que ese moreno se confesase tan abiertamente pese a que había estado adornando sus sentimientos todo ese tiempo, tratando de hacerle entender que de verdad se había enamorado de él. Tampoco esperó que Itachi se acercase todavía más hasta él, ni que sus manos rozasen sus mejillas, oprimiéndolas antes de que sus labios recorrieran el último espacio que los separaba para unirse en un tierno beso.

¿Es cierto que los mataste? – preguntó Naruto, pues en el fondo, nunca quiso creer esos rumores.

Sí, Naruto – le afirmó – lo hice yo.

¿Por qué?

Porque quería proteger la Villa.

Mataste a todos los tuyos, no entiendo qué tiene que ver con la Villa – dijo confuso.

No puedo contarte más.

Pero necesito saberlo, necesito conocer por qué te convertiste en un asesino siendo el mejor ANBU de la Villa.

Porque mi clan iba a hacer una revuelta contra la Villa. Sin tu padre al mando, todo se había vuelto un caos, Danzo ansiaba poder y todos los míos querrían destruirle, harían lo que fuera para que no subiera al poder, incluso matar a miles de personas en la Villa si con ello obtenían su propósito. No iba a poner en peligro el sueño de tu padre ni a ti. Conseguí salvar a Sasuke haciendo un trato con Danzo y por ahora no ha subido al poder.

Pero puede que lo haga un día u otro. Tú podrías haber sido Hokage, eras mejor que él.

Era un espía, Naruto, y Danzo me tenía controlado, hasta uno de mis antiguos compañeros me controlaba en mi propio equipo, mataron a mi mejor amigo para hacerse con sus ojos, sabía que yo sería el siguiente. No me quedó más remedio que salvar la Villa y marcharme. Te puse a salvo y luego me fui para proteger el secreto del Sharingan. Sasuke es demasiado joven aún, él estará a salvo por ahora.

Tú no deberías pagar por los crímenes de Danzo. Si de verdad protegiste la Villa, deberían saberlo. El tercer Hokage te protegerá.

Sólo me fiaba de tu padre – le aclaró Itachi – adoro Konoha, pero también conozco a sus personas y no me fío de ellas.

Entonces yo me convertiré en Hokage para que puedas volver – le aseguró.

Estoy seguro de ello – sonrió Itachi, aunque en el fondo, algo le hacía pensar que no volvería jamás a Konoha, pero no quería quitarle las esperanzas ni los sueños a Naruto. Era muy cabezón y sabía que lo intentaría de todas formas.

Para sorpresa de Itachi, Naruto se había quedado completamente en silencio, con su cuerpo temblando ligeramente como si tuviera frío cuando en realidad, esa noche hacía un calor abrasador pese a ser de noche. Las nubes se habían disipado, dejando el cielo más estrellado que jamás hubieran podido ver en aquel manantial a las afueras de la Villa.

Sentir las manos de Naruto agarrarse a su cintura y elevar ligeramente la camiseta para colarlas bajo ella fue más que suficiente para que Itachi intuyera el motivo por el que Naruto temblaba en ese instante. No era frío, eran sus propios nervios los que le hacían actuar de esa manera.

Naruto – intentó apartarle Itachi las manos, agarrando sus muñecas y separándose unos centímetros de él.

¿Qué? – preguntó con decisión.

No hagas esto.

¿Es que no quieres?

Estás temblando.

Es mi primera vez, pero quiero que sea contigo.

Y yo te lo agradezco pero creo que eres muy joven para esto.

Estoy preparado y lo sabes. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Eso no lo sabes, Naruto, eres muy joven y puedes enamorarte de cualquiera.

No. Puede que sea joven pero sé muy bien lo que quiero y es a ti. Todos en la Villa me rechazan, no lo hagas tú, por favor.

Yo nunca te rechazaría, Naruto, pero no quiero que cometas errores.

Itachi… puedes intentar protegerme, pero al final… es mi vida y tomo mis decisiones, sean correctas o incorrectas, cometeré mis errores y mis aciertos. Lo importante es no arrepentirme de mis actos y de éste no me arrepiento.

El agarre fue aflojándose hasta que consiguió liberarse por completo y volver a colocar sus manos en la cintura de ese moreno, esta vez con mayor seguridad, subiendo algo más la camiseta del moreno que éste cogió por la nuca para arrastrarla hacia arriba y quitársela por completo. El dorso del moreno siempre había estado trabajado por culpa de sus entrenamientos como ANBU, un cuerpo que captaba la atención de todas las mujeres pero que Naruto sabía… sólo sería para él.

Un gemido salió de lo más profundo de su garganta sin poder evitarlo al sentir cómo Itachi lo atraía hacia él con cierta brusquedad, pegándole a su cuerpo y metiendo la lengua para jugar con la del rubio. Lentamente, Naruto empezó a cerrar los ojos, intentando centrarse en el placer y los sentimientos que emanaban de ambos.

El moreno metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Naruto con impaciencia mientras con sus dientes cogía la cremallera desabrochándola. Podían escuchar el ruido de la pequeña cascada a lo lejos pero les daba igual el lugar donde estuvieran, en sus pensamientos sólo estaban ellos dos y se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Itachi – susurró Naruto en su oído – hace mucho calor aquí – comentó al ver cómo terminaba de quitarle la camiseta y se dirigía hacia el pantalón.

¿Te apetece un baño? – sonrió Itachi observando el agua tras él.

Sí, casi lo prefiero – sonrió Naruto – además me parece más romántico.

Naruto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Itachi, cerca de su cuello y se agarró con fuerza a él para no caerse cuando Itachi le aupó para llevarle consigo hacia el agua. Ese día lo recordaría siempre, ese día sería el más importante para Naruto, con el agua empapando sus cuerpos, el ruido de la cascada de fondo y el atrayente aroma de Itachi.

Itachi lo llevó hasta el estanque y el ruido de la cascada se hizo aún más ensordecedor. Se alejaron unos metros de la cascada y terminaron de quitarse la ropa tirándola en la orilla. Ambos sabían que no habría vuelta atrás pese a las preocupaciones que tenía Itachi al respecto. No quería involucrar a Naruto en todo su mundo criminal, pero… tampoco era capaz de no sucumbir a sus más bajos impulsos.

Ambos se miraron con cierta tristeza pero el primero en volver a unir sus labios al otro, fue Naruto. Deseaba a Itachi y le daba igual si tenía que gritarlo a toda la Villa o al mundo entero, le deseaba, le excitaba como nadie y le quería. Era muy serio y arrogante, pero era su Uchiha.

Naruto enrolló sus piernas a la cintura de Itachi mientras éste buscaba un lateral contra una piedra, aprisionando al rubio entre la pared y su cuerpo. Naruto gimió sintiendo el miembro erecto de Itachi rozar con el suyo. El moreno cogió con una mano el cabello de su amante empujando su cabeza hacia atrás para morder y besar su cuello con total libertad, pasando su lengua por él intentando sacar cada vez más jadeos de ese rubio que le volvía loco.

Ita-chi – pronunció Naruto al sentir el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo entero cuando el moreno rozaba su cuello.

Naruto bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna acariciando el miembro del mayor mientras ambos se besaban con pasión. Tantos años se habían contenido y ahora toda esa furia, toda su impaciencia por sentirse el uno al otro se había desbordado. Itachi besó los pezones de Naruto mientras metía los dedos en su boca exigiéndole que los lubricase, porque hoy Naruto entendió… que por fin iba a ser del gran amor de su vida, su primera vez se la regalaba sólo y exclusivamente al que había sido su cuidador, sabía que jamás se arrepentiría de aquel momento.

Sus miembros seguían rozándose el uno con el otro y ninguno de los dos podía dejar de gemir, de ahogar sus jadeos en la boca del otro en cuanto podían, ninguno se detuvo ni siquiera a hablar y es que no les hacía falta, sólo querían sentir. Itachi sentó a Naruto en un rincón de una de las rocas que sobresalía y metió uno de sus dedos humedecidos en la entrada del rubio mientras tomaba con su boca los huevos de Naruto succionándolos y lamiéndolos tanto como quiso.

Escuchó los sonidos de Naruto, cada vez gritaba más fuerte, más alto, más lujurioso y eso le excitaba. Jamás había escuchado a Naruto de esa forma pero le encantaba, sabía que todos y cada uno de sus gestos, de sus sonidos y de sus caricias eran para él, ese rubio siempre sería suyo y nadie podría quitarle este momento jamás, él sería el primero en entrar en Naruto, él lo desvirgaría, porque en cuanto metió el segundo dedo y comprobó su estrechez… supo que iba a disfrutar aquel momento con el que tanto soñó.

¿Te mantuviste virgen para mí, Naruto? – le preguntó provocativo Itachi.

Sí – le dijo Naruto cabreado, sacando una sonrisa de Itachi – aparte nadie querría estar conmigo, sabes que soy un monstruo.

Eso no es cierto. Ellos no saben la gran persona que eres.

Itachi metió el tercer dedo en su interior y Naruto jadeó tan fuerte que a Itachi se le escapó una sonrisa triunfante.

De todas formas… gracias por dejarme ser el primero, me encanta la idea de ser yo el elegido.

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso uniendo sus lenguas, demandándose la una a la otra mientras Itachi se colocaba en medio de las piernas de Naruto y le obligaba a envolverle la cintura entrando en él con lentitud. Naruto se movió un poco incómodo al principio, sintiendo un dolor desconocido hasta ese momento, pero era un ninja… y ese dolor no era nada comparado con lo que ya había sufrido en sus peleas, este dolor lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sabiendo que por fin… su cuerpo sería uno con el de Itachi.

Naruto podía sentir cómo se abría paso dentro de él mientras Itachi ahogaba sus gemidos en su boca. El moreno llegó hasta el fondo y empezó a moverse en su interior, saliendo y entrando de Naruto, cada vez un poco más rápido hasta que alcanzó un ritmo frenético. Ambos notaban las gotas de agua que la cascada dejaba escapar de su curso natural y les golpeaba ligeramente. Sin embargo, nada les importaba, tan sólo se centraban en fundir sus labios y sus cuerpos una y otra vez, rozándose el uno con el otro dándose cada vez más placer hasta que Naruto, incapaz de soportar más placer, se corrió con un sonoro jadeo que llenó de gozo a Itachi, quien continuó moviéndose mientras sostenía con fuerza la cintura de Naruto.

La estrechez de Naruto le daba tanto placer al moreno… que supo que pronto tendría que dejarse ir también. Por primera vez sentía que encajaban perfectamente, empezaba a pensar que quizá jamás le había dicho a Naruto que le quería hasta ese día y seguramente podría arrepentirse de ello, pero al menos, por fin había sido capaz de ser sincero por una vez en su vida. Sin poder dejar de pensar en que por fin… después de tantos años, ese rubio había sido todo suyo, se corrió en él intentando meter su miembro lo más hondo que pudo para que ni una gota de su ser saliera de él.


End file.
